I'm Stuck With You
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: This Elsa will be moving in to your home. Your parents told you that she was your childhood friend. The problem is you can't recall anything about her. (Elsa x female reader) (Modern AU)
1. Elsa who?

**(AN): Hi there! An idea popped in my head. I'm just giving this story a shot. I'll see if anyone is interested with the plot, if not... I'll just delete it. :|**

**Yes this is an Elsa x female reader**

* * *

Classes ended, you're walking through the deserted school grounds, happily and peacefully, until someone shoved you down to the floor. You fell on your right shoulder, hissing in pain. Eyes are closed, you hear a group of girls cackling over you. One girl of the group took your bag and spilled its contents all over the place, she high-five at their leader. The leader of the group smirked on you, her dark brown eyes looked at you. She looked very pleased at your poor state.

"You know freak you need to stay out of our ways, literally." she said, shoving her long black hair from her left shoulder. She snapped her fingers at her followers. They nodded and started kicking you. You didn't move, or even make a sound as you bear the pain they're giving you. Finally they finished kicking you, they walked away howling in laughter. You opened your eyes as you got on your feet. Your head throbbing. Almost everything of your muscles are in pain. You can feel a stinging pain on your lower lip. You touched it with your handkerchief, you saw a blood on the fabric. You quickly picked all of your scattered things and put it in your bag. Zipping your bag close you proceeded to walk to your home.

* * *

You entered the door of your large house slowly and quietly. Not making a single sound as you closed the door after you entered.

"(Y/N)!" A loud woman voice called you, that caused you to jump. It was your mother, both her hands was on her hips, glaring at your bruised face.

"What happened to you again?" she said.

"Mom your home early." you said.

"I've finished my meetings early. And don't you try to change the topic." She said pointing a finger on you.

"Mom I'm... fine." You said.

"Almost everyday when you got home, you have a lot of bruises or sometimes your injured. That's what Gerda told me." She said, crossing her arms.

Gerda was the oldest family maid. She took care and looked after you while your parents are busy handling the family company. You looked at Gerda standing beside your mother, giving you an it's-for-your-own-good look.

"Are you having a lot fight in the school?" Your mother said.

You gulp.

You don't want to tell her about your bullies. Because you're so damn nice you don't want them to get expelled from the school.

"No mom I just got a lot of accidents that's all." You said.

Your mother just shook her head as she climbed on the marble stair case of the house, to her office.

You sighed in relief as you climbed the stairs, after you heard your mother's office door clicked shut. You entered your room, frowning. Your bedroom was really large. It's designed with all of your favorite colors. You dropped your bag beside your study table and plopped down on your soft bed. You relaxed your mind from all the stress today, teachers giving a tons of homework and projects, and those bullies bothering you again. You closed your eyes and cuddled your pillow taking a nap.

* * *

A loud knocking noise from your door, woke you. "Miss (Y/N)?!" you heard Gerda said through the door. You grumbled and rolled off your bed. You opened your bedroom door, glaring to Gerda.

"Miss (Y/N) dinner is ready." She said.

"Gerda... stop calling me 'miss' (Y/N). You know I hate being addressed like that. So please, you already worked here for a long time now. (Y/N) is all fine." You said, rubbing your eyes, annoyingly. "Ok (Y/N). Your parents are already waiting in dinning room." She said.

You sat down on the chair at the table, across from your mother. Your father sat on the edge of the table, eating his dinner happily. "(Y/N)! How's your day?" Your father said smiling to you. "She got another bruise again, and manage to cut her lips this time." said your mother. "So did you won the fight?" asked your father, chuckling. You almost choked. Having a hard time to conceal your laugh. Your mother glared at your father. He cleared his throat, telling her that it was only a joke.

"I haven't gone in a fight dad." You said.

"Oh Yeah. (Y/N) did you remember Elsa?" He said. "Elsa? Elsa who?" You asked, confused. "Elsa Arendelle of course." Your father said, wiping his mouth. "Arendelle? Your business partner dad?" You said. Still you can't remember who's Elsa.

"And Best friend, yes."

You racked your brain for the name. It does sound familiar... Yes you remember an Elsa Arendelle but you can't remember anything about her. All you know she's your childhood friend. You don't know what she looks like. You can't even remember a memory that includes her.

"Elsa...?" you said thoughtfully, as you absentmindly scratching your temple.

"You don't really remember her?" asked your mother.

"Yeah." You said shortly.

Your parents started telling you some stories about the girl, Elsa. So it can help you from recalling that her. They'd told you that she used to lived in your home last eight years ago. Since her parents had some issues about her, which your parents doesn't know what is it, so they took her in for a while. Your parents also told you that you and that Elsa were so inseparable when you two were kids and they said that you've hurt a lot and so upset when her parents took her. So maybe you moved on too much and forgotten about her, just a maybe. Or maybe, another maybe you just have a poor memory. You really can't tell how come you have no recollection about her.

"No I still can't remember anything about her." You said shrugging, "Anyway what about her?"

"She'll be staying here again. But now permanently." Said your father. Permanently? What?

So then your parents starting on explaining why. They started on telling you that Elsa's parent died on the sea. Ridding a cruise ship during a storm, that sank under the waves. You felt sorry for the girl. They said that Elsa was now on their hands as said on the last wills of her parents so as Elsa's parent's company. And they told you that they'll took over the company of Elsa's parents at Corona while they'll leave you here with her. They'll handle the company until Elsa will come at age and capable of handling it.

Then you started to protest. "No you won't leave!" You said, like a little child don't want to be left - which kind of similar on what's happening right now.

"We have to (Y/N). We owe her parents a million things! It's the only and the last way to repay them." Said your mother. You sighed and asked them. "When will you two leave?" You said staring down on your half-eaten food. "A day after Elsa arrived." Said your father. "When will she arrive?" You said looking directly on your mother's eyes.

"This Friday." That's three days before, since today is Tuesday. Well better cherish the those last days before everything will change.

It got quiet. No one dare to speak. Only the dragging of the wooden chair and your "excuse" word was heard as you walked out of the dining room. You bid them good night before totally leaving the room.

* * *

**(AN): So should I continue it? :/ just review :)**


	2. It'll be the same

You slammed your bedroom door close. Laying down on your bed, sighing. . You're upset because you're not used when their not around everyday and they'll leave you with a person you can't even remember. All information you know that she was your old friend and her name is Elsa Arendelle. That girl we'll be your parents' replacement. Why can't you recall anything about the girl? What happened?

Maybe you'll remember everything if you saw her again.

* * *

Walking through the sea of students, making your way to your next class. You recheck your bag if you brought your homework with you. Luckily it was there. You pushed the door open, entering the classroom. All of the desks are occupied except for one.

How very lucky.

The empty chair was beside, a ink black haired girl, with a very mean face, which you can tell. She's your bully, her name is Eryll. She noticed you entered the classroom. She smirked as she noticed too the only empty chair was beside her. You let out an exasperated sigh as you approach the unoccupied chair. You sat down frowning "Hey there." Eryll said, still smirking on you. You didn't react, as if you haven't heard her.

"So you're a deaf now? Poor you." She said as your teacher entered the room. A tall skinny guy with a mustache, twitching as he smile to the whole class. "Good morning class!" He said brightly. Everyone greeted him except for Eryll, who just rolled her eyes.

"I believe everyone done their homeworks. Is that right?" Your teacher said looking over the class, sitting down behind his table. No one made a sound.

"What? No one remembered that I gave a homework last two days ago? Not one?" He asked. You look around the class. Everyone was confused, and trying to remember what their homework is.

"Who made their homework?" Your teacher said. Now in a bad mood, because it means no one was paying attention to his class. You raise your shaking hands, while looking around the class. You're the only one was raising their hand.

"Good job nerd!" exclaimed Eryll, while giving you a slow clap. Some sniggered, while the others just grinned at Eryll. You hate that girl, she's so annoying.

Your teacher glared at her and turned to you. He smiled as he approach you. You gave him your homework.

"I guess Miss (L/N) was the only one who paid attention in my class." He said as he walk behind his table, placing your homework on it.

Well done certified nerd!

"Now I really hope everyone also remembered the project that is needed to be pass next week." Your teacher said. Everyone nodded and told the teacher that they know. "Good." He said sitting down the chair behind his table. "I'm giving all of you the remaining hour to do their project with their 'assigned' partners."

Everyone exchange chairs and sat beside their partners. You didn't move, your project partner was already beside you.

Guess who? Oh yeah TADA! It's Eryll Rose! What a lucky partner right? Right? Ok...

You sighed exasperately before turning your head to her. "So you mind helping me to-" Earphones are plugged on Eryll's both ears, music on the max volume, you knew because you can already hear the tune of the song. She's ignoring you again about your project. You frown and grumbled, saying that she's useless. You took out your paper where all your created poems are written. Twenty poems of own composition with your partner are needed to be pass next week, thanks to your teacher. And you are partnered with this useless girl. Lucky right?

You've already finished nine poems, which means there are eleven more poems are needed. You have no choice but to do all the work since your partner won't cooperate. It's for the sake of your grade.

After several minutes, you smiled as you wrote down the last word of the poem. Ten down, ten more to go.

The bell rang, everyone exited the room. Eryll bolted out of the room. You jogged and called after her. She just kept walking, while tugging off her earphones. You stopped jogging and ran to her. You tried to block her way, but she still kept walking. So you walked backwards while in front of her. "About our project. I've already done ten poems, so it means we still need a ten. So I was hoping if we could just-" Eryll stopped walking and halted you to talk with her hand.

"Look I won't do it with YOU. So how about we share the last ten poems. I'll do the five, and you do the other five. We'll compile it if it is finished And DONE! pass it to our literature teacher." She said, irritated.

"I was trying to tell you that in the class an hour ago but you just ignored me. Even if it wasn't a fair share of-"

"Yeah whatever." Said Eryll shoving you to the lockers. You accidentally dropped your bag. You hit the metal locker with your back, flinching because of the pain. Eryll smirked as she continued to walk.

You sighed and picked up your bag.

* * *

You're walking to the canteen when someone called you. You turned who it is and saw a freshman student. "(Y/N) right?" He asked you. You nodded. "The principal wants to see you in his office." He said, looking at you like you've killed a person. You shrugged and changed your route, going to the principal's office. You're not anxious. Actually the principal is your uncle, since your family owns the school.

Everyone in the school doesn't know it except for some other teachers. If the whole school knew it, then everyone are respecting you, and you have no bullies.

You entered the school's secretary office, which leads to the principals office. "Hi (Y/N)!" Said the girl sitting on her table, typing something on her laptop.

"Hi Trisha!" You greeted her. "Uncle wants to see me?"

"Oh yes. He's waiting for you inside his office now." She said as she stood up from her chair and escorted you inside the office. You entered and saw your uncle, sitting behind his table, reading something on a paper. Hearing you entered he looked up and smiled at you.

"(Y/N)! Sit." He said pointing on a chair at the front of his table. You sat looking at him, confused.

"You must be wondering why I called you." He said, scratching his chin. "Here." He said giving you the paper he was reading earlier. You took it and read, it was a class schedule. You looked up to him still confused. You clearly memorize your schedule, why is he giving you another copy?

"It's Elsa Arendelle's schedule. Your parents already fixed her transferring papers. She'll be studying here from now on." He said. Your eyes widen a little as you read her schedule. It is the same as your's.

"I personally made that schedule. So you can watch over and be with her. And I remembered that when you two were kids, you two are so inseparable." He said as he chuckle. "You wouldn't even last an hour without her."

You sigh, still you can't remember anything about that girl, uncle heard your sigh.

"Is there something wrong (Y/N)?" He asked you.

"I can't remember anything about that girl, uncle." You said looking at him.

"Oh..." He only said, and pondered a moment. "Maybe you'll remember if you saw her again." He said, standing up from his chair. He looked out on his office window. "That's exactly what I told myself last time." You said. "But really as in nothing?" He said turning his head to you. You nodded. Your uncle sighed and approached you. "It'll be same as it used to be when she arrive." He said patting on your shoulders. "Now your break time will be over soon. You may go now." Said your uncle as he returned to his table. You nodded and leave, utterly bewildered of the what your uncle told you earlier.

It'll be the same as it used to be when she arrive.

* * *

**(AN): hey there guys! I'm really bored and I am really sick. Ugh head hurts.**

**Anyway hope you guys liked it :)**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	3. It's today

**(AN): Thanks for those awesome reviews guys! Warm hugs to everyone! \\(^_^)/**

* * *

Friday came soon, and you're not pleased about it. Well it's today. Your parents told you that Elsa will be arriving this afternoon, by the time your classes end.

You sighed heavily as you heard your alarm clock rang. You sat up on your bed slowly. Pondering a moment before going inside your bathroom for a bath. You drown your thoughts in the shower with a cold water.

After getting yourself ready you made your way downstairs for breakfast. As you walk through the living room, every maid was busy making the house so spotless. Gerda greeted you good morning by the door of the dining room as you entered it. Your parents are already in their working clothes, both eating their breakfast, in a good mood. They also greeted you good morning. What's with everyone such in a good mood?

You ate your breakfast quickly, and brushed your teeth after eating, before your parents can even tell you the event for today.

You didn't need to tell twice.

You bid them good bye as you opened the front door. Your driver was already waiting for you at the front of the house, inside the car. Entering the car he also greeted you good morning. You now have the urge to greet him bad morning. He started to drive to your school.

Arriving the destination, you quickly got off the car. Shutting the car door with a slam, you took a deep breath before walking to the school's enormous door.

As you enter another sea of students was on your way. You frown as you made your way through the students. Then someone shoved you. Falling on the cold floor of the hallway, you whimpered in pain. You already knew who did it. It's no other than Eryll Rose, with her cronies behind her today.

"Bad morning nerd!" She greeted you, her friends behind her howled in laughter. You stood up, brushing the dust off your clothes.

"Yeah bad morning. Absolutely horrible." You said as you cling your bag to your shoulder. "Wow someone's in a bad mood." said Eryll, smirking.

"You have no idea." You replied quietly, rolling your eyes. Eryll just shrugged and walked away. Good thing they didn't flush your head in the toilet that they used to. It was one of their traditions during Friday before classes would start, make (Y/N)'s Friday morning miserable.

Your preceded walking. Finding your first class, you entered the classroom. You sat on the chair at the corner of the back, where no one can notice you there.

Minutes after your teacher entered the classroom. After greeting his students, he started to babble the todays lesson. You didn't pay attention, you could just read it in your book when you got home. You let your mind wander through memories, and to think some brilliant plan for your vacant time later. Then suddenly someone shouted your name.

"(L/N)! Please pay attention! Or I'll have to tape your mind on this chalkboard!" Your Math teacher said, face was red. You guessed he was calling your name already several times. You shrugged and pretended to listen. Your mind wandered again. Is not that you hate Math class, you just don't feel like listening to the teacher's babble of the lesson. It would just make you feel sleepy. One time you accidentally fell asleep while listening to his lecture, you receive an hour detention. Luckily the principal was your uncle, he let you pass the trouble. Only that once, he was disappointed that you weren't taking your Math class seriously.

You teacher called your whole name this time, breaking you from your thoughts.

"You're not paying attention again! Now give me the answer to this problem." Your teacher said, pointing his ruler at the written problem on the board.

You raised a brow while reading the problem. It was so easy. You made a quick calculation in your brain, and answered your teacher. it was correct. An awkward air suddenly covered the whole class. You sat on your chair, smirking. The ringing bell broke the awkward silence. Everyone packed up their things and each exited the room, so as you.

* * *

Four hours of free time, it quite lifted up your mood. You decided to lay on your back on the grass, under a tree, outside the school building. It was your favorite spot, because it has a peaceful place and plus you planted this very own tree, with someone you can't remember, years ago.

You have nothing important to do, so you took a nap. You closed your eyes. Smiling as a cool breeze of wind of this fine day, blew. The relaxing sound of the rustling trees calmed your mind. You broke from your relaxing state when someone poked you on the head. You growled and slapped the hand away. You heard a familiar giggle. You opened your one eye, it was Anna sitting beside you.

"Hey there! Sleepy head!" she said brightly.

"Anna!" You said as you sat up giving her a hug. "Woah! I've only gone two days and you already missed me that much?" Said Anna giggling.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you attend school for two days?" You asked her as you pulled back from the hug.

"I sprained my right foot." She said tapping her bandage foot. You tsked as you placed your hand on it. "How is it?" You asked her in pure concern. "It's quite fine now. I can walk with it." Said Anna. This friend of yours get into a lot of accidents. Getting a fracture is normal for her.

It was winter when you first met Anna. She was practicing how to skate on a pond in the middle of the forest near your home. You didn't know someone knew the place also. While skating she accidentally skated on a thin ice. She fell on the cold water. Luckily you were there to save her. Since then Anna became your friend because of an accident.

"How many times do I have to tell you that be careful." You said.

"Oh you worry much...That's why I love you!" Said Anna giving you a bone breaking hug. "Ok! Ok! You can stop now I can't breathe!" You said as you tried to breathe in Anna's killing hug. She pulled back and giggled.

"So how's your two days without me?" asked Anna.

"Horrible." You said shortly, slightly pouting. "Aw... poor little (Y/N)!" Cooed Anna, holding both of your cheeks.

"Stop it!" You said jerking her hand off your face.

You and Anna spent the next free hours by eating chocolates, strolling the whole school for no reason, and annoying Anna's older brother Hans. Hans was a red-head like Anna with side burns. He was the captain of the football team of the school. He too was over protected to Anna, you think it was sweet for him as an older brother. He also treated you like his sister. You and Anna's hobby was to annoy him, like stealing his favorite sandwiches, distract him while he's studying in the library. Seeing him so annoyed was very amusing for you and Anna.

"Give me those right now!" shouted Hans. You and Anna took his last sandwich. He loved sandwiches as Anna loved chocolates.

"No way!" Said Anna, as you and her ran through the grass grounds of the school, laughing.

"Or no chocolates for a week!" Yelled Hans. He smirked as he saw Anna's face fell.

"Ok I give up." said Anna in surrender giving the sandwich back to Hans. "Good decision little sister!" Hans said ruffling Anna's hair.

The bell rang, you frowned so as Anna. It's time for your class, but on the bright side its the last of it. You told Anna good bye and ran to your Science class.

You and your Science classmates spent the hour on examining mushrooms. You have no idea why your teacher gave it as todays lesson. You poked the large mushroom on the tray, with disgust. You're bored and can't wait the class to end, but then you remember, Elsa.

You thought anxiously as you think of an idea how would you greet her when you arrive your home. You bet she's already there when you got home, as said by your parents. And if you saw her again today, would you really recall some memories about her?

Why is this Elsa Arendelle is stressing you right now?

Then the bell rang loudly as it ever before, or you're just imagining it. Signaling that the classes are already finished.

You sighed heavily as you walk outside the school, in a slow phase. Then someone shoved you for the second time today.

"Where are you going?! We haven't done our tradition every Friday. We've forgotten to do in the morning." Not surprised that it was Eryll. Two of her friends grabbed your arms, and dragged you all the way to the girls comfort room.

Another friend of Eryll's grabbed your hair as she plunged your head down the toilet, and flushed it. You struggled from their grasp until let go of you. Then they started kicking you before you can even catch your breath. After minutes of giving you pain, they left you in the bathroom, high fiving each other.

Choking as you gasp for an air. Clutching your stomach, stopping yourself from vomiting. You stood up from the bathroom floor. Looking at yourself on the mirror, frowning. Your wet, messy and bloody. You picked up your bag that was on the trash can, where Eryll's friend threw it. Luckily you brought extra clothes.

You quickly clean up yourself and change your wet clothes on dry and clean ones. After fixing up yourself you exited the comfort room and wasted no time on getting home.

* * *

**(AN): Sorry if I let Eryll and her 'friends' do that to you reader. I'm really sorry... XD**

**And also sorry for no Elsa. She will be on the next chapter :D**


	4. I missed you

**(AN): OKAY! The queen is now here! XD**

**Elsa: Hi guys!**

**(AN): anyway on with the chapter (makes an 'awesome' sound effect) XD**

* * *

Elsa smiled as she roamed around the (L/N)'s house. Nostalgia greeted her in every corner, remembering the memories she had and especially those moments with you. Speaking of you, she wondered what you looked like right now. If those cute smile of yours are still the same and those wonderful (E/C) eyes still shine bright like always.

She smiled as she continued to look around the house, it was still the same, like nothing's change.

She arrived an hour ago, and she haven't finished unpacking her things. She thought about unpacking when she finished observing the whole house.

She stopped as came in front of your bedroom door, twice for now. Her new room was beside yours, to her delight. She looked at the wooden door longingly, she really have missed you. And something strong she felt for you years ago was now stronger, those attracted feelings to you, she can never explain.

* * *

You are at the front door of your home, for several minutes now. Your hands didn't dare to touch the door knob or even the door bell.

_Ok (Y/N)! Ready for this?_ You heard a voice in your head said.

_Ok count until when, I'm ready for this. I was born ready YES!_ You thought back.

_Ok... 1... 2..._

"(Y/N)!"

"GAHH!" You jumped.

"You've been staring on that door for almost an hour." said Gerda. You laughed nervously to her, scratching the back of your head. Remembering you have a lot of bruise from earlier, you put on the hood of your jacket, hiding your face from Gerda.

"Have you forgotten how to open a door?" She asked you jokingly. Your laugh died out. "Of course not! I was just... just... uh..."

Gerda chuckled as she opened the door for you. You sighed nervously as you entered your home.

You look around. No sign of a new face. You are referring to Elsa, it's because you can't remember what she looked like.

"I think Miss Elsa is in her room right now." Said Gerda.

"Uh... where is her room?" You can't help but ask her.

"It's next to your bedroom dear." She replied.

_Well shit..._

"Oh...ok..." you said quietly.

You climbed the stairs, slowly and quietly.

You look through the hallway of the rooms from left to right.

Clear! No human being in sight.

You ran to your bedroom. You quickly got inside and closed the door with a bang unintentionally.

"OH SAFE BEDROOM! I HAVE RETURNED!" You exclaimed as you fall on you bed face first.

Elsa heard a bang of a door.

You're already here.

Then she heard someone shouting, like they've won in a victory or something. She knew it was you.

You changed your clothes, and rested for a while on your bed. This day was exhausting, and it will be more later on, you guess.

* * *

You're putting some medicines on your wounds. Suddenly someone knocked on your door, you jumped and accidentally dropped a big amount of alcohol on your open wound. You hissed in pain, blowing the wound on your arm, hoping the stinging pain would subside.

"Miss (Y/N) its time for dinner." said Gerda through the door.

Your eyes widened. _Dinner? Already?_

"Ok!" You replied to her.

Then you heard Gerda knock on the door of the room next to yours, or you could say Elsa's room.

You wore your black long sleeve hoodie, and quietly listening to the footsteps that passed through the front of your door. You waited until the footsteps are gone before opening your door. You slowly walked downstairs, with your hoodie on. While descending the stairs, you see a platinum blond-haired girl. She talking to your parents in the living room. You stopped on your tracks.

"So Elsa what do you think of your room?" asked your father to the girl.

"It was comfortable Mr. (L/N)" she replied smiling to your father.

So this is how Elsa looks like. She gorgeous... Wait-WHAT?!

"We're glad to know that." said your mother.

"So have you met (Y/N)?"

"Not yet Mrs. (L/N)" said Elsa, frowning.

After hearing yourself mentioned, you slowly walk pass behind Elsa trying to go to the dining room.

"Oh there she is!" exclaimed your father. You froze.

Elsa turned her head to you.

"(Y/N)? Why are you wearing a jacket?" asked your mother. She took you and shove you beside Elsa, blushing furiously. You laughed awkwardly.

Elsa was now looking at your hooded face intently. You slowly put down your hood, revealing your bruised face.

Your mother gasped, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine!" You quickly said to your mother.

"So (Y/N). You remember Elsa right ?" Said your father pointing Elsa beside you.

You laughed again awkwardly, turning to Elsa.

"Hi..." you said waving your hand to her sheepishly.

You see Elsa smiled, and wait are those tears swelling on her eyes? Before you can think if it really is, Elsa hugged you.

It was a bone breaking hug, like Elsa was trying to squeeze all the oxygen from your body.

You didn't move, you just smiled awkwardly. Your parents were smiling, and tears also swelling on their eyes because of happiness.

_What's with them?_

Elsa finished her hug, she was grinning to you now.

"I really missed you." She said. You laughed again awkwardly.

_Well I don't missed you too..._

"So I think we better eat dinner. The food is already waiting." chuckled your father.

The dinner went quietly. A little exchange of conversations was all. You didn't speak the whole time. You kept your eyes on your food while eating, you resist the urge to stare at the blond beside you.

Elsa on the other hand, can't help but to steal glances on you. She wondered what happened to you, with all of those bruises on your face. She can tell that you got more attractive from all those years.

Several minutes later everyone finished their dinner.

"Good night. I have something to do in my office, just going to fix some papers." said Your father as he climbed the stairs.

"Me too." Said your mother as she followed your father to the office. Your eyebrows shot up to your forehead. You and Elsa are standing in the living room. Awkwardness filled the air.

Elsa was about to say something, but the you beat her to it.

"I'm going to bed. I think you should too." You said coldly as you climb the stairs.

* * *

Elsa sighed happily as she lay down on her new bed. You've really changed a lot in physical, in a good way. Even if you had those bruises, you still look cute in her opinion. Suddenly her parents crossed on her mind.

_"We'll be gone in a few days." Said Mr. Arendelle._

_"Where would you and mom going?" Elsa asked._

_"We booked a ticket on a cruise ship. It's for our advance anniversary celebration."_

_"Oh... ok..."_

_"Are you sure you'll be fine while we're gone?" Asked Mrs. Arendelle._

_"I will mom." replied Elsa. She hugged them both, tightly. "See you two in a few days."_

Elsa frowned as she remembered her last conversation from her parents. A single tear fell from her eye.

_A loud knocking was heard on her bedroom door. _

_"Miss Elsa?" said the maid through the door, worry in her voice. Elsa wasted no time in opening the door._

_"What is it?" She asked the maid._

_"Y-you have a letter f-from your parent's friend." Said the maid as she gave Elsa an envelope._

_Elsa took it and thanked the maid. Shutting her door close, she read her name written by hand. She opened it and read._

_Elsa,_

_ I hope you're doing fine._

_ This might be shock to you. The cruise ship that your parent's riding on from the past few days, sank. They say that the ship hit an ice berg on the way to Alaska, which cause a great damage to the ship._

_Searchers already found their body. And their remains will be return here where we can give them a proper burying. _

_I'm sorry for your lost,_

_Alexander Isles_

_Elsa reread the letter over and over, making sure she had read it right. It can't be her parents, gone?_

_The next thing she knew that she was crying on her bedroom floor, curled up in a ball._

Elsa shook her head from those flashbacks. If her parents survived and still living today she wouldn't be here right now. She would've not see you again after these years.

In every negative action there's a positive reaction in return.

Elsa pulled back from her thoughts and decided to get ready for bed.

* * *

**(AN): I'm really trying to make some longer chapters it always ended up short :|**

**But don't worry! I won't stop trying! :)**

**English is second language I hope you guys understand.**

**I also hope that you guys liked the chapter. :D**

**Elsa: Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Willow tree

Sitting on the porch of the house, you frown as you watch Gerda and Kai loading your parents' enormous bags in the car. You have the urge to sabotage their car or even the airplane if you can. Corona is really far away, your parents need to travel by plane to get there.

"(Y/N)?" Said your mother, she called you over the bustling maids.

"I'm here!" You called to her. No one can notice you since there are a lot of maids standing on the porch blocking you out of sight. They wanted to say farewell to your parents. All of them are now out of the job, except for Gerda. Since it's now only you and Elsa will be living in the house, you and her don't need a lot of maid.

You stood up from where you are sitting and approached your parents. They spreaded their arms, and enveloped you in a hug.

"I'll see you two in years." You said, sniffing. Your eyes are burning, holding back tears.

"Be safe ok?" Said your mother as they pulled back from the hug.

"I will." you said, sadly.

"Have a safe trip Mr. and Mrs. (L/N)." said Elsa, behind you.

_Go away!_

"Thanks Elsa. Look out for (Y/N) for me will you?" said your father to Elsa, almost whispering to her. Elsa nodded, and smiled to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. (L/N)? I think we better go." called Kai inside the car. He's already sitting on the driver's seat.

"Bye." You said quietly. "It's not really good bye after all." said your mother, kissing you on your forehead.

"You'll see us again. We promise you that." said your father.

You waved at them as Kai drove the car. They gave the gesture back.

Sighing heavily as the car disappear on the road. You turned to Elsa.

"Look I'll give you a Fun fact: I don't remember anything about you. I don't care if I can't and I don't want to remember all of it. You and Your family are the reason why my parents need to leave." You said. Elsa felt like she was stabbed in the heart a million times. She was about to open her mouth when you continued.

"Because of it I'm stuck with you." Emphasizing the word 'you'.

You look at her coldly before you stomped to the house.

A tear left Elsa's eye. She and her family are really the reason.

* * *

You spent the whole weekend ignoring Elsa. You avoided her. Whenever you two would cross paths, you'll change your walking direction. Your actions made Elsa really upset. Whenever you'll give her one of your icy gaze, she felt like something was stabbing her heart. You didn't care if you crushed her emotions, in fact you don't care anything about her.

Today's Monday, your least favorite day. You and Elsa finished breakfast. She was about to enter her room when you called after her. You caught Elsa's attention. She turned her back against the door. She looked at you, confused.

"Here's your schedule." You gave her the copy of her schedule, that your uncle gave you.

"We have the same schedule actually..." you said almost inaudible. You cleared your throat before continuing. "You better get ready. Classes will start in an hour and a half." You said as you opened your bedroom door. Elsa smiled as you entered your room. Her mood slightly lifted, you finally talked to her again.

You took a cold bath, not minding the cold that makes you shiver. After cleaning yourself you dressed up in your comfortable clothes. you checked your bag if you've forgotten anything. Seeing that everything's fine you took it and left your room.

You waited for Elsa, by the car with the driver, Kai. Minutes later, she emerged out of the house. You can't help but to stare at her. She wore a simple but a very beautiful blue dress, her hair was still styled in a messy French braid, but still she looks so... beautiful? Awesome? You can't express it in words.

You quickly looked away when her blue eyes caught yours. You blushed furiously and put on the hood of the jacket you're wearing. You opened the car door for her. Elsa smiled.

"Be nice to the beautiful person." You thought blushing.

After she got inside you followed her in.

"Good morning Miss (Y/N) and Miss Elsa." said Kai brightly, turning on the engine. He drove the car to yours and Elsa's school.

The travel went quiet, with an awkward silence. You can't help on keeping glances on Elsa beside you.

"Why can't beauty be illegal? It's killing me." You thought.

Elsa can feel your glances on her. She can't help but smile. She knows that your already noticing her, unlike the whole weekend. You treated her like she was invisible.

The car finally arrived the school. You quickly jumped out of the car and opened the door again for Elsa. Helping her to step out of the car, you took her hand. Elsa blushed, your hand was still soft and warm like the last time she touched it when you two were kids. She loved the feeling whenever your hands are on hers. When you two are kids, you would always hold Elsa's hand whenever you know she's sad, afraid, or worried. It made her feel safe whenever you do it.

"Welcome to Northern High school." You said to Elsa, barely audible. You checked on your watch.

"It's five minutes before class. Our Math teacher won't be pleased if we are late." You said to her beside you. She nodded and let you lead the way.

You and Elsa passed through the sea of students. Elsa felt uncomfortable on the crowded place. You notice her uneasy look. You grabbed her hand hesitantly. Elsa's eyes widens as she felt your hand on hers. But it eased her fear around many people. She smiled to you, which you didn't saw because you're looking away. Luckily you're still wearing the hood of your jacket. It hides your blushing face, already red as an apple.

Suddenly someone approached you and Elsa. It was Trisha, the school's secretary.

"Good morning (Y/N)!" said Trisha, brightly. "And Elsa Arendelle I presume?" She said as she notice Elsa beside you. Elsa just nodded.

"Your uncle told me that he wants to see you and Elsa in his office when you two arrive." Said Trisha. "So... shall we?"

Trisha lead you and Elsa to the principal's office. You and Elsa entered the office.

Your uncle was writing on his table. "Good morning uncle." You said getting your uncle's attention.

"(Y/N)! and Elsa!" He said as he stood from his chair. He escorted you and Elsa to sit down on a chair at the front of his table.

"Elsa. I haven't seen you in years! Look at you! you've grown into a beautiful girl!" exclaimed, your uncle.

"Before you and (Y/N). Would start your class. I wanted to give you a Welcome." He said. "So... Welcome to Northern High school! I expect you'll study well."

"Thank you Sir-" said Elsa.

"You can call me your uncle."

You raised an eyebrow. As your uncle beamed at Elsa.

"Thank you uncle." Said Elsa.

"Ok that's all. You two may go to your class now." said your uncle.

You shrugged and stood up from the chair. You quickly bolted out of the office.

"Elsa?" Called your uncle after her, as she was about to exit the office.

"Yes sir- I mean uncle?"

"Please look out for (Y/N). She gets in a lot of accidents." Said your uncle to Elsa.

"I will." She said simply.

Yours and Elsa's classes went well. The teachers introduced her in the class. All was fine except for literature class. You saw Eryll smirked, as Elsa was introduced. She's planning something on Elsa, you know it.

It was now yours and Elsa's free time. Since Elsa has no one to hang out with, except you. You have no choice but to accompany her everywhere the school. You've already finished touring her in the whole school. You and her sat on your favorite spot under your willow tree. An unfamiliar flash back came into your mind.

_"Wow this school is huge!" a little you exclaimed. Eyes roamed around the whole outside campus of the school._

_"Mom why can't me and Elsa study here?" You said looking up to your mother beside you, tugging her skirt. She chuckled and stroked your hair._

_"You're still in elementary (Y/N). This school is only for high school students." She explained to you. You pouted, crossing your arms._

_"(Y/N)! Look what your dad brought for us!" said Elsa, walked to you and your mother. Your pout was replaced by a warm and happy smile. She's holding a sapling on a plastic covered soil._

_"He said we can plant it here!" Jumped Elsa, excitedly. You also jumped in excitement. "Really?" You asked her. She nodded and handed you the sapling. It has a very thin trunk and few leaves are already sprouting on it._

_"So where should we plant it?" You asked Elsa._

_"How about there!" she said pointing out the edge of the grassed campus. "Last one to get there won't have a chocolate." You said as you made a head start to the place where Elsa pointed, holding the little sapling as you run._

_"Unfair!" Said Elsa._

_From back your parents are watching you and Elsa. Smiles are on their faces as you and her race._

_You carefully drop the sapling, before laying back on the grassed ground. You breath unsteadily._

_Elsa came last also panting. "You're... A... Cheat..." she said between her heavy breathes. She sat down beside you_

_"I' m only joking about no chocolates." You said sitting up. "I hate you." She said pinching both of your cheeks._

_"OUCH!" you said taking her hands off your cheeks and rub it in pain. Elsa giggled and kissed your now red cheeks from pinching._

_"How are we going to plant these? We don't have any shovel with us?" You asked her. She just shrugged and kissed you again on the cheeks._

_"Stop it! It's disgusting." You said shoving her face away. "You didn't complain on the first one." She said._

_"Shut up."_

_"(Y/N)! Elsa!" Your uncle called. Both of your heads turned to him. He's holding a shovel and a sprinkler on his other hand._

_"You two are too excited on planting that tree, didn't even remember to bring some tools." He said shook his head unamusingly. You and Elsa smiled at him sheepishly._

_Your uncle dug the soil for you and Elsa. After it you and her put the plant on the hole, and covered its roots with the soil again. Elsa watered it as you and her finished._

_You smiled in satisfaction as you and Elsa finished planting. "This will be already a large tree by the time you two will study here." stated your uncle. "I'll take care of it for the two of you." He said ruffling yours and Elsa's hair. You and Elsa hugged your uncle._

You blink repeatedly, as the memory ended. You can't believed you recalled a memory from your childhood and Elsa was with it. You stared at Elsa who was beside you. She gave you a warm smile. You didn't even blink as you kept on staring her face.

"Is there something on my fa-" Elsa was cutted when someone yelled.

"Well look who it is. It's our nerd queen!" Eryll said as she strut on the way to you and Elsa.

"And she's with the new student!" she exclaimed. "You need to stay away from that nerd. Who knows maybe you'd get caught one of her nerdness." snickered Eryll. "I'm Eryll Rose by the way. And I can help you on choosing friend." She said as she stretched her hand for Elsa to shake. You glared at Eryll. You turned to Elsa, her face has no expressions.

"I can choose my own friends all by myself. I don't need your help." said Elsa, coldly.

You raised your eyebrows. As Elsa rejected Eryll's hand. Eryll's face went red, as she took back her hand.

"You'll regret it... Ice queen." Said Eryll furiously. She clicked her finger to her friends. They all nodded and approached Elsa. You know what's going to happen. You shielded Elsa, with your body. Blocking her from Eryll's friends, more like followers.

"Get out of the way!" A huge girl a size of a whale, grunted at you. "You won't hurt her!" You said to all of them. Elsa was rooted on her spot, she can't process what's going on.

Eryll chuckled behind them.

"How can you protect the Ice queen, when you can't even do it to yourself." She said smirking.

You narrowed your eyes, looking at them sharply. Eryll signaled her followers to beat you up first.

The huge girl earlier grabbed the collar of your shirt. You didn't move, you closed your eyes as you braced for the fist of the girl.

Then- SMACK

You fell on the grassed ground, they all started to kick you. You didn't move, you're already used to it. You rather let them hurt you than Elsa. You just felt so over protected towards her. You couldn't just let them hurt her. You don't want her to feel how their kicks and punches hurts.

Elsa can't move or even speak. She watch you in horror as Eryll's followers are kicking you. Whatever did you do to them that they're treating you like this?

A yell of a teacher made them stopped to kicking. "What's going on here?!" asked the teacher. She scanned the whole scene.

"Eryll Rose and the rest in the principal's office NOW!" she yelled to Eryll and her friends. They all gone to the office and left you and Elsa.

This teacher really don't care about your state right now.

Choking blood as Elsa helped you to get up. Your head is spinning, and like everything in your body are screaming in pain.

"We need to get you to the school clinic." said Elsa.

That was the last thing you heard before it all went black.

* * *

**(AN) : I have a confession to make... i wrote this chapter weeks ago XD**

**So I hope you guys liked it! Now I'm off to school -_- **

**Bye! And Oh yeah don't forget to review :D**


	6. chapter 6

Elsa stared at the nurse, as the nurse finished bandaging your swelling arm.

"She sprained her arm. Again." said the nurse with a tsk. "So... Your (Y/N) friend Elsa- right?" Said the nurse as she turned to Elsa. Elsa nodded in response. "Almost everyone in the staff already knows about you." Said the nurse smiling at her. Elsa returned the gesture.

"She wouldn't last a week without being in the school's clinic." The nurse stated as she turned back to you. "How long have they been hurting her?" Asked Elsa. "Eryll and her friends." added Elsa.

"I don't know... since she studied here i guess." Replied the nurse. "Anyway you can watch over her til she wakes up. I have something important to do." Said the nurse. Then she exited the room.

Elsa looked over your unconscious body. She sighed heavily as she stroked your cheek.

_"Why are you crying? Who made you cry? I'll kill them!" You said as you wipe Elsa's tear from her cheeks. You just found her crying in the girls restroom. Elsa continued to sobbed and curled up into a ball._

_"Come on... you can tell me..." you said stroking circles at her back._

_"I-it's Alex..." said Elsa. Tears are still falling from her eyes. "What did he do again?" You said almost shouting._

_Alex is Elsa's bully. He and his friends like to pick up on her._

_"He threw my favorite book..." said Elsa. Your eyes widen because of anger._

_No he just didn't._

_"Oh he's a dead boy!" You said menacing, cracking your knuckles._

_"(Y/N) don't hurt him. You'll get into trouble." Said Elsa, trying to stop you from storming out of the restroom, to kill that Alex boy._

_"I won't hurt him, even if I wanted to." You said as took off Elsa's hand from stopping you ._

_You looked for Alex and found him at the school's gym. He's playing with his precious basket ball. He's about to shoot at the ring when you took it unexpectedly._

_"Give that back!" He said trying to snatch the ball from your hands. You glared at him with daggers. "How does it feels like to throw this away where you can never see it again." You said evilly. "No don't do it please!" Pleaded Alex._

_"Oh I will do it! Unless you'll replace Elsa's favorite book that you threw."_

_"I was just having fun on it."_

_"Throwing someone's things away is not for fun!" You snapped back._

_"Replace it or I'll burn this ball!" You said venomously. Alex whimpered and nodded._

_"I'll keep this to make sure you'll replace Elsa's book." You said as you strutted out of the gym._

You opened your eyes with a heavy eye lids, groaning. Almost everything of your body sores. You stared at the white ceiling of the room. You pondered for a moment why are you lying on a bed. Everything went back to your mind of what happened.

A cold yet inviting hand held your hand. You tilted your head to the left side of the bed and saw Elsa. Great relief was on her face.

"W-where am I?" You asked her weakly.

"In the school's clinic." replied Elsa, quietly. "How are you feeling?" Her turn to ask.

"Terrible. Everything sores." You said with a frown. Elsa sighed heavily and squeezed your hand.

"I'm sorry I let them do that to you." she said, her blue eyes looking directly on yours.

"There's nothing to apologize for." You said, staring at the white ceiling.

"I-I made a promise to your parents and to your uncle that I will look out for you. To stay you away from troubles and accidents." She said, almost whispering.

"You should be the one to look out for. I don't need it, I'm used in getting hurt physically." you said.

"You don't deserve it, beating you up." said Elsa, caressing both of your bruised cheeks.

"I do." you said

"No you don't."

"I really do."

"And why is that?" asked Elsa.

"I've been cold towards you for the last few days and I blamed you and your parents why mom and dad needed to leave." You sighed heavily and continued. "I'm sorry for that. I'm just upset that my parents are away. I'm not used to their lack of presence."

"I've already forgive you." said Elsa, stroking your cheeks.

"And I'm taking back what I'd said that I don't want to remember those memories with you. I actually want to remember those times, you been a nice person to me." You said giving her a weak smile. A single tear left Elsa's eyes as she heard those words from you.

You reached your aching hand to Elsa's face, wiping the tear away. You realize that her hands are still on your cheeks, a heat spreaded all over your face. You hope Elsa won't notice it.

"How long I've been out?" You asked her.

"Almost two hours." She replied.

"What time is it?" You asked again.

"Ten minutes before classes end."

A red-head entered the room, worry are all over her face.

"(Y/N)!" said Anna. She dashed and wrapped her arms around you, giving you a tight hug.

"A-Anna... I can't breathe..." you managed to let out. Anna immediately pulled away.

"Sorry! Sorry!" apologized Anna. "It's ok." You said smiling at her.

"I heard what happened. I wanted to visit you an hour ago but I have classes." said Anna. "Is there anything still hurts?" Asked Anna with pure concern.

"Just my arm." You replied. Anna tsked over your bandaged arm.

Anna raised her eyebrows at you when she noticed Elsa in the room. You rolled your eyes ad introduced her to Elsa.

"Anna this is Elsa. And Elsa this is Anna." You said.

"Hi." Said Anna, beaming at Elsa. Elsa just nodded in response while smiling.

Someone entered the room again, it was the school's nurse.

"(Y/N) you're finally awake." She said, smiling. This nurse knows you, since you got a lot of accidents and beatings, you always ended up in the school's clinic.

You gave the gesture back.

"How's your right arm?" asked the nurse. You looked at your right arm and saw it has some bandages. Your arm hurts so bad that it almost turned numb in pain.

"It hurts... a bit." You said.

"You can go home now." said the nurse. "And oh (Y/N)?" She asked. You hummed in reply.

"Please don't go looking for trouble. You always ended up here." the nurse said, she was about to leave the room when you spoke.

"I don't go look for trouble, trouble always finds me." You stated as a matter of factly. The nurse just shook her head in disbelief as she leave the room. You turned to Elsa and Anna,you gave them a sheepish smile.

* * *

Eating your dinner was a great difficult. You can't use your right arm, it always aches whenever you move it.

You growled in irritation as you drop your spoon. You heard a giggle beside you. You turned your head and saw Elsa, a hand was covering her mouth from laughing. You raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you need help?" asked Elsa, a faint pink covered her cheeks. Something warm spreaded all over your face.

"N-no." You stuttered."I-i'll just go to bed. I'm not hungry anyway." You said, still stuttering.

_Actually I am starving._

Suddenly you stomach growls, you blushed even more. Elsa giggled again.

Wrong time stomach wrong time...

"Here let me help you." She said as she scooped up some food from your plate. She held out the spoon in front of your shutted mouth.

"Come on." Said Elsa.

You blush as you open your mouth. Elsa preceded on feeding you. Are you just imagining it or is it because of Elsa this food got more delicious.

"How about you? You haven't finished eating." You said after chewing your food.

"I already ate enough. You on the other hand haven't eaten anything yet." said Elsa, as she tried to feed you again. Something exploded inside your stomach.

"I- You should finish your food. And th-thank you for feeding me." You said stuttering. You stood from your chair and left the don't know why but you really need to get out of the dining room.

Elsa, blinking rapidly as you leave the room. Is there something she have said?

You entered your bedroom. You leaned back against your bedroom door and sighed heavily.

_What are these feelings inside?_

* * *

**(AN): Sorry guys... I'm busy again -_- school work and personal problems came .**

**I don't know when will I update again :/**

**Bye for now :)**


	7. I don't know

"_You know my hands are suffocating. I can hear them screaming for help." You said jokingly._

_"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." said Elsa as she took her hand quickly off yours._

_You and Elsa are both watching a horror movie. She had been holding your hand tightly since the scary part of the movie started._

_"I-I just needed your hand..." admitted Elsa as she hugged herself. You smiled at her warmly before taking her hands into yours._

_"I understand and it's ok. You can always hold my hand." You said, love and understanding in your words. Looking directly at her eyes as you kept smiling at her._

_Elsa smiled back. She felt very thankful and lucky to have you as her best friend. She kissed you on your cheek._

_"Ew! When will you stop doing that?" You said wiping your cheek. "You know how I hate kisses." You said glaring at her._

_"I know you don't hate my kisses." Said Elsa smirking. You sighed heavily. "Yeah sure I like your kisses." You rolled your eyes._

_Elsa giggled and kissed you again. You sighed heavily._

Those memories, they kept on coming in your mind. But it was all random. A random puzzle piece, you don't know where to put to make the whole thing clear. Still your childhood memories are a blur. You can feel that you're still far away from making your memories clear. You know it.

You have a feeling there's something that your parents aren't telling you. What happened to your past memories? How come you forgotten it? It was all black when you tried to remember it, and also gives you a horrible headache when you tried to rack your brain for it. The last time you asked them, which was several years ago, their reply was an excuse to drop the topic. Why won't they tell you? All these years you still can't remember it. How can you live your present life without knowing your past, you don't know. They're really hiding something.

You heard you alarm clock rang loudly. You jumped in surprise which caused you to fall from your bed. A loud thud was heard when you landed on your still bandaged arm. You screamed shortly in pain. You heard a running footsteps approached you bedroom as you struggle to stand up.

"Miss (Y/N) is everything all right?" asked Gerda anxiously.

"I-I'm ok!" You replied in a gritted teeth. "Are you sure?" doubted Gerda through the door. "Yes I am." You replied flatly. You heard Gerda's footsteps leave your front bedroom door.

_Well this is an early bad luck._

Cursing the alarm clock as you finally stood up, clutching your painful arm. You noted that next time when you woke up before the alarm clock, you'll turn it off.

It's been weeks your arm are now close to healing, you bet the injure came back because of the fall. It stinged in pain again. You threw you're alarm clock on your bed in anger.

After blaming your clock for your very unfortunate fall, you get yourself ready before going downstairs at the dinning room.

* * *

You pouted as you stared at your breakfast. You didn't even touched your food on the plate. This arm is stopping you again from eating the delicious food.

You grabbed the glass of chocolate drink that Gerda made for you and Elsa this morning. You drank it with only three gulps, because you're really hungry. You earned a surprised stare from Elsa. You just shrugged and stood up from your chair and left.

You sat on the porch of your house as you waited for Elsa. Listening some music in your earphones while patiently waiting.

You heard your stomach rumble. You're really hungry. You only had a glass of chocolate drink for breakfast. But you rather starve than Elsa feed you again. You don't want that awkward situation again, maybe.

Sometimes you can't stand those butterflies in your stomach whenever Elsa's with you. Or whenever you stare at her beautiful face, and when gazing at those icy blue eyes. A part of you like those warm feelings inside and the other part of you can't stand it.

You are really confused of this emotions for her. But you put that problem at bay, you have more important problem, your childhood memories.

You felt someone's standing beside you. You looked up and saw Elsa. This time she's wearing some skinny jeans and a blue blouse. Good thing it's not a dress again, you've probably fainted. Not really.

You can tell she likes the color blue. That's what the color of her bedroom, you knew because you caught a glimpse of it last time. It is also the color of almost all her things in possession. You kept that in your mind, just in case.

You took off your earphones as you stood up. You offered your hand to Elsa. She raised her eyebrows at you. You rolled your eyes and took her hand. Her hand was so soft. You like the feeling when it was on yours.

Elsa immediately blushed. Everyday of the past weeks you got nicer and closer to her. She felt glad about it.

"You're not hungry? You only drank a chocolate drink for breakfast?" asked Elsa in concern.

"No I'm not hungry." You lied. "Your arm hurts again isn't it? I heard you fell in your bedroom earlier." said Elsa. You nodded and grimaced on your bandaged arm. Elsa squeezed your hand.

Both of you entered the car, hands still clasped together. As usual Kai greeted you two before starting the car engine and drive to the school.

* * *

You read your book quietly inside the library. You're so bored and some miracle happened that you found reading a book quite interesting today. Elsa's not with you right now. She's with Anna for their poem project in literature class. Your literature teacher partnered her to Anna since Anna was absent when the class are paired up.

You closed your book with a heavy sigh. You still have an half hour before class. You're completely bored and haven't got any fun idea to spend your free time. You've already finished doing your homework, projects and even studied early for all of your academics. You ran out of things to keep you busy.

You broke from your thoughts when someone sat on an empty chair beside you and nudges you on your sides.

"Hey there." greeted Hans.

"Hi Hans." You greeted back nonchalantly.

"Have you seen Anna?" He asked you.

"She's with Elsa. They're doing their poem project." You said.

"Oh. Speaking of Elsa. She's pretty. I met her an hour ago." said Hans, grinning like an idiot, in your opinion. You raised your eyebrows at him. Giving him a what-are-you-trying-to-say look.

"I'm thinking about an idea how to court her." said Hans smirking. You're eyes widens and you smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ouch hey! I was joking." Cried Hans as you started kicking him.

"You better be!" You snapped back. Hans roared in laughter when you stopped kicking him. "I knew it!" cried Hans in glee. You stopped and stared at him in confusion.

"You have something for her do you? I always saw you two walking around the school. I noticed you're hiding your blush when your holding her hand." asked Hans in a whisper. The librarian just shushed at him angrily. "Not being your stalker or anything." Added Hans quickly.

"W-What no!" You whispered back, blushing. Quickly defending yourself. It was Hans' turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh I don't know." You groaned as you collided your forehead on the table.

Hans patted your back, understandingly. "Hey." said Hans, getting your attention. "You know you have time to know if you really have those feelings for her." said Hans.

"You mad? If there really is what would I do? We are in the same gender? What would people think? I mean what would everyone think? I'm already infamous in this school. And I won't even know if she have those feeling for me ." You said.

"Hey hey hey!" said Hans trying to calm you down by shaking you with your shoulders. The librarian shushed you two again to quiet. "You know we should talk about this outside the library. The librarian is getting mad on keeping us quiet." said Hans discreetly looked behind him where the librarian is.

"Ok." You whispered at him.

You brought back the book you've read earlier on its assigned shelf, before gathering up your things and went outside the library with Hans. The librarian was glaring at you and Hans when both of you passed by her desk.

Meters away from you and Hans, Anna and Elsa are doing their project, while conversing about their selves. Elsa got a bit closer to Anna. She's quite amused on Anna's quirky and awkward personality.

"Do you have some romantic feelings for (Y/N)?" Asked Anna randomly while writing her own poem on her paper. Elsa almost bore a hole on the paper she's writing on in surprised. Her eyes widen.

"W-What?" said Elsa. Did she heard the question right. "Do you have some romantic feelings for (Y/N)?" asked Anna, sheepishly this time. Thinking that she might be intruding Elsa's personal space. Elsa blinked at her. "Ok I'm sorry... It's not the best thing to ask you since we aren't that close and we're-" Anna was cutted on her rambling when Elsa shushed her gently. "It's ok. And about your question... I don't know. I think? Maybe." Elsa sighed heavily as she hid her blushing face. Anna giggled slightly on her.

"You do don't you?" smirked Anna. Elsa nodded at her, still hiding her red face. "You know you two would make a cute couple." said Anna. Elsa dropped her hands from her face. "W-what? You're not disgusted by it? I mean me and (Y/N) are in the same gender. We're both female?!" asked Elsa. "No. I noticed (Y/N)' s happy when you're with her." said Anna. Elsa stared at her.

"I think she feels the same to you. She just won't admit it even to herself." Said Anna as she continued to write.

"That's impossible." said Elsa as she stared at her own paper.

"She looks differently at you. There's something in her eyes when she looks at you." said Anna. "Not being you and (Y/N)'s stalker. I just noticed it every time when I'm with you two." added Anna.

"So do answer my question earlier. Do you have something for her?" started Hans as you two walked through the deserted hallway.

"Like told you a minute ago. I. DON'T. KNOW." you exclaimed wringing your hands in front of you. "And I still have 'real' and 'important' problems to deal with." You said. You heard Hans tsked beside you. "You don't think this undefined feelings for 'her' is not 'real' and an 'important' problem?" asked Hans in disbelief. You nodded flatly. "Whatever that 'real' and 'important' problem is. You should try to solve it with this undefined feelings for 'her'." said Hans.

"Will you stop emphasizing 'her'?!" You said at him.

Hans checked his watch. "I gotta go (Y/N). I have some football practice." said Hans ruffling your hair. "Stay out of TROUBLE!" He said as he sprinted off at the opposite way. You sighed heavily and grabbed the strap of your bag, clinging it on your shoulder.

You went on your next class, Music.

You sat on your assigned chair, which is at the back of the classroom. The room was almost filled with a few students.

Elsa entered the room. She smiled at you as she sat on the chair beside you. Butterflies in your stomach came. You have the urge to punch your own stomach.

"So how's your poem project with Anna?" You asked her and you smiled back. "We've already finished eighteen poems. So I can say it's good." said Elsa as she took her book out.

The music teacher entered the classroom. He was the school's youngest teacher. He's quite handsome, he would always earn a dreamy sigh from your girl classmates whenever he enters the classroom. You would roll your eyes whenever it happens.

"Good afternoon class." greeted the 'handsome' teacher. Your girl classmates greeted him back more loudly than the rest.

"Sir James? What would be our lesson for today?" asked the brown-haired girl at the front row. "We won't have some lesson for today. I'm giving the month's project, Lavender." replied Mr. James. The girl, named Lavender giggled madly.

Some girls let out an oo's while the rest groaned. Not another project.

"Everyone will perform a song in our auditorium next week. And no Jane it's not a group performance. This will be an individual project." said Mr. James.

The girl known Jane gasped.

Some of the class cheered in excitement while others complained about performing individually, and your one of the students who complained.

"WHAT NO!" response of everyone who complained.

"We can't do it all by ourselves!"

"Why does it have to be in individuals?!"

The class gone horribly noisy.

Mr. James settled the class down and took their attention. "For those who complained, come on it'll be fun. That project is final no one can change my mind." said Mr. James, flatly.

One of your classmates hid his head on his desk.

Mr. James gave the rest time for the students to think of what song are their going to perform.

The whole class started planning while you on the other hand spent the time day dreaming about random things. You tried to think an idea like the rest but your mind can't help but zone out.

You glanced at Elsa, you saw her writing something on her notebook. She quickly hid it when she noticed you staring at the notebook.

You giggled at her. "Don't worry I haven't read anything." You reassured her. She relaxed and went back on writing, this time she hid it with the notebook cover.

You shook your head.

* * *

**(A/N): Hi there! :D I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :3 and the sorry for some mistakes :)**

**Elsa: Don't forget to review.**

**(AN): Right you are Els!**


	8. Very Beautiful

You lay on your back on the grassed ground under the willow tree. Smiling as you gaze up at the blue sky, it was so bright because of the pleasant light of the sun, so bright that it almost blinded you. Your smile grew when a pleasant cool breeze passed on your spot. Who could ever ruin this?

You closed your eyes feeling the pleasant wind passed by. While sighing dreamily you heard a footsteps neared you. You didn't take notice of it and continued to enjoy the peacefulness of the place. A shadow suddenly block you from the sun. Frowning as you peek who person was hovering above you. A glare of a dark brown eyes met yours. Realizing whose eyes was it you quickly sat up.

"E-Eryll?" You said. "What are you guys doing here?" You asked her as you scanned around. Eryll's friends are encircled around you, like they don't want you to escape or something. Each one of them was staring at you with blank expressions.

"What do you guys want?" You asked her again. Eryll kept glaring at you and didn't replied.

You gulp at the idea of them beating you up again, because your uncle gave them a week suspension for hurting you.

Eryll then finally spoke.

"Why didn't we knew that your family owns this school?" said Eryll with a very angry tone. You quickly scrambled on your feet to stand up.

"After years of studying here. I didn't knew I'm bullying the school's heir! I don't know why I'm still here studying not expelled despite of all the things I did to you." Exclaimed Eryll angrily. You don't know how to react. So you didn't move on your spot. You stared at Eryll as she started scolding herself incoherently. She sighed heavily when she finished her mutterings. She slumped on her shoulders.

"We came here to apologise for all the horrible things we did to you." said Eryll quietly on her spot. You raised her an eyebrow.

_Why is she doing this now?_

"I hope you'll forgive us." Said Eryll. Everyone around you nodded vigorously. You continued to raise your eyebrow.

You think for a moment. Are they planning on something for revenge? That's why they're asking for your forgiveness, and to earn your trust? Never mind that was just over reacting. Who knew a sense knocked in them to stop bullying you. Forgiving them is the right thing to do. Right? Giving others a chance is also right. Right? Maybe befriending them will change your miserable life in the school.

"I forgive you guys." You said. Everyone's head snapped back on you when you muttered those words. Eryll's eyes widens.

"Really?" She asked.

You merely gave her a nod when everyone cheered and ran to you. They gave you a large group hug almost suffocating you by their large number. Some of them patted you on your back others gave you a kiss on the cheeks, which you almost kicked them for doing it.

You almost screamed for help when the group's largest member gave you a tight hug almost like killing you. You almost lost your breath.

"Marshmallow you're killing her!" Exclaimed one of the group's member. The large boy known Marshmallow quickly let you go. He smiled at you apologetically. You gasped immediately for an air as you clutched your sides.

You merely caught your breath when Eryll gave you a tight hug almost like Marshmallow gave you. Blushing madly when you smelled the strawberry scent on her hair.

That smells nice.

She pulled back and smiled at you.

"Why does everyone hug me like they want to kill me with it?" You muttered under your breath. You earned a laugh from everyone.

"I've only forgiven you guys, I didn't win in a championship." You said as you shook your head, unamused.

Elsa and Anna finished their poem project and decided to hang out with you. They went outside the school building and walked passed through the grassed grounds and went looking for you. For Elsa and Anna's knowledge, they went to the willow tree, where they know where you would always be. While walking to the willow tree their eyes widens when they saw Eryll and her friends are around you. They quickly ran to the tree where you are. Anxiousness was on their faces.

"What's going on here?" said Anna quickly shielding you away from Eryll. While Elsa clutched your arm protectively.

"Anna, Elsa it's ok they didn't came here for trouble." You reassured the two. Anna whipped her head to you and looked at you like you've gone mad so as Elsa. You gave them a reassuring look. "Why have you gone so nice to them all of a sudden?" asked Anna to you. "They are here because they asked me for forgiveness." You explained shortly. "And I already forgave them." You said quickly before Anna could protest. She glared at you in disbelief. "What?!" said Anna in a tone like she found out you've killed somebody.

"We really are sorry Anna. I hope you'll forgive us too. And also you Elsa." said Eryll, a sincere apology in her voice. Anna quickly faced Eryll.

"Forgive you guys? I'm probably be mad if I did!" snapped Anna back. You placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna..." you said her name with a meaningfully tone.

Anna really doubted on Eryll's apology. Why would they just came to you and ask for forgiveness? She glanced at you. You gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed heavily and spoke. "Apology accepted." Eryll smiled. "But I won't give my trust." Anna quickly added. She glared at them sharply.

"How about you Elsa?" You asked her.

Elsa looked at Eryll, to her friends, to Anna, and back to Eryll. "If you forgave them I think I should too." said Elsa to you.

"Friends?" Grunted Marshmallow. "Ok." You replied smiling at the large boy. He cheered all by himself and jumped up and down on his spot. You laughed at his enthusiasm.

* * *

You sat on your desk, writing on a piece of paper making a list of suggestions of what song you'll be singing at that damn music class. Your room was dark only the source of light was your desk lamp. "Too cheesy." You muttered as you scratched another song title on your paper. You sighed heavily and threw your pen on your bed in frustration. How can you perform a song if you can't choose what to sing?

As you stood from your chair you heard your phone ring. You quickly scrambled to get it on your bedside table. You read the caller I.D before answering the call.

"Hi mom!" you said when you clicked on the green button of the screen.

"(Y/N)! How are you!" said your mom through the phone.

"I'm fine. So how's business doing there?" You asked her.

"Awfully horrible really. The Arendelle company got in a lot of complications but its ok. Me and your father are handling it fine.

"That's quite a good news."

"So how's Elsa? How's everything there?"

"Elsa's fine. Everything's fine here mom don't worry. Uh... mom?" You asked through the phone. She hummed in response

"I want to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about my past memories. What happened why can't I recall it? All these years you guys still haven't explained to me why."

You heard your mother sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry (Y/N) I can't tell it to you right now. You still need to wait for the right time to know why."

"But why? Why do I need to wait? All these years my childhood past is still a blur." You said rather harshly. You let out a breath to calm yourself. "I'm sorry." You added. You don't want this call conversation to turn into an argument.

"I understand (Y/N). It's just I can't tell it to you right now."

"Ok."

"(Y/N) I have to go my meeting would start any moment. Bye!" said your mom you heard a scraping of papers in her background.

"Bye." You whispered on the phone. Weird a meeting in this late hour?

You stared at your phone and let your mind on a deep thought.

Your memories are quite improving, it got a little bit clearer but you can tell that it is still a blur. Yes your memories kept coming still in random. At least on the bright side you're recalling them. All those past years you didn't mind why you can't recall anything about your childhood, you just shrugged it off. But now everything's gone in a blur even your present life since Elsa came. You're curious about the kind of friendship you had with her from your childhood past. You felt so empty when Elsa turned out to be a stranger even though you see her as your childhood best friend. You need to clear the blur on your memories, you need something to wipe that blur away.

You broke from your deep thought when someone knocked on your door.

"You can come in." You called through your door. You went back on your desk and continued to write on your paper. You heard the door creaked opened and a pair of footsteps walked in.

"Wow your room is so dark." giggled a familiar voice behind you. You froze on your chair when you recognized the voice. You almost bore a hole on your paper.

_Elsa..._

She neared you and rested her chin on your shoulder. "What are you writing?" She asked curiously. You gone stiff. You quickly flipped over the paper.

"I-It's N-nothing. It's j-just a-" you were silenced when Elsa shushed you with her finger on your lips. She took off her chin on your shoulder and place a hand on it.

"Take a deep breath." She said gently. You obliged immediately.

"I didn't know you stutter." She said giggling.

You didn't know it either. Maybe you're just acting like this because of her. This infatuation is growing more into something. You wanted it to stop, but a part of you want to keep it grow. Elsa smiled in amusement when you made a face while you're in your thoughts. She found it very cute.

"What are you thinking." She asked you. "If you don't mind me asking. " she quickly added.

"Nothing." You replied shortly, stuffing the paper you're writing earlier inside the desk's drawer. "So... what song are you singing at our music class?" She asked you, changing the topic.

"I haven't choose one yet." You said in exasperation. "How about you? Have you chose a song to sing?" You asked. She nodded hesitantly. "What's the title?!" You asked her in excitement.

"It's quite of a surprise." She replied. You huffed indignantly.

You stared at her and noticed something was gleaming around her neck. "What's this?" You asked in curiosity, pulling the gleaming silver. You found out it was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a snowflake. Elsa quickly tool it from your hand. "My parents gave me this when I was young." said Elsa, quietly eyeing her necklace. "It's beautiful." You smiled at her.

Silence came in the room. You averted your eyes from Elsa and stared at the space of the room while racking your brain for another thing to discuss with Elsa, so it wouldn't turn out to be an awkward silence.

Elsa started playing with her fingers while biting her lower lip. You glanced at her and can't help to get caught by her cuteness. Suddenly her eyes met yours, you quickly averted your eyes from her.

"Want to do something fun?" You asked her. Elsa glanced up at you and thought what activity would it be that you considered 'fun'. She nodded rather hesitantly. You smiled and quickly grabbed her wrist and lead her downstairs.

You silently opened a door leading to the garage, and shut it quietly when you and Elsa got inside. You snatched a key hanging beside the door. You approached a blue motorcycle and grinned at Elsa, who raised her eyebrows at you.

"What?" You said to her. "No (Y/N) we won't drive that in this late hour on the dark road." said Elsa firmly. You rolled your eyes and tossed her a helmet. You slowly opened the garage door and pushed the motorcycle outside. Elsa followed you behind.

You let out a breath and wiped your forehead before closing the garage door quietly.

You wear your helmet and mounted on the vehicle. You revived the engine with a loud roar. You winced and glanced at your home. You motioned Elsa to hop on. "I told you (Y/N)- " she yelped when you grabbed her. She pulled back from your grasp too harshly and lost her balance. Luckily your reflex worked fast and caught her, preventing her to fall.

"Glad I caught you." You said in relief. Elsa stared at you for a brief moment before standing up herself properly. She shoved the helmet carefully onto her head and mounted on the motorcycle behind you. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around your stomach with a loose grip.

You smiled devilishly and let the motorcycle zoomed on the dark road. You felt Elsa's grip tighten and her head dug behind your back. You slowed down the vehicle.

"You ok?" You asked her in concern. "Y-yeah." She replied.

You continued to drive the motorcycle on the road. The path was illuminated by the headlight of your vehicle. A very cold breeze passed your faces as you zoomed the motorcycle a little fast. You quickly turned the handle bar to the left when you came ahead on a crossed road. You drove the vehicle on the path, clearly knowing where you are going.

Elsa kept her grip tight around your stomach. She's not used on riding a motorcycle. She loosen her grip when you stopped the motorcycle. You parked it near a lake. You mounted off the vehicle and also helped Elsa after yourself. You both remove your helmet before approaching the lake.

You and Elsa sat on the end of a makeshift dock of the lake. Feets are hanging above the cold water.

"We used to skate here during winter right?" You said glancing at Elsa beside you.

_Elsa giggled as she dragged you over a frozen pond._

_"Elsa! You know I don't skate!" You said as you clutch on Elsa's hands tightly._

_"You can do it." Said Elsa encouragingly._

_"I can't." You said looking at your skates._

_"I'll teach you."_

_"This is really a bad idea."_

_"It's easy. Just glide and pivot." Said Elsa. You raised her an eyebrow._

_"Easy for you to say." You huffed. Elsa rolled her eyes as she continues to guide you across the sheet of ice. She let go of your hands._

_"NO! NO! NO! NO!" You said as you instantly grab Elsa's hands and clung to it tighter this time, almost suffocating it. Elsa laughed at your priceless scared face._

_"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" You said glaring at her._

_You suddenly lost your balance. You shut your eyes close as you brace for the fall. But then you fell on something soft. You slowly opened your eyes. An icy blue eyes met yours. Realizing whose eyes is it, you quickly got off._

_"Elsa I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm such a big klutz. Are you ok? Is there anything that hu-" You were silenced by a finger on your lips. Elsa giggled, and gave you a reassuring look._

_"I should be the one who were asking those questions." She said. Elsa caressed your cheeks and examine your whole head. "Are you ok? Is there something hurts?" Her turn to ask. "I'm ok."_

Elsa hummed in response. "Wait you remember that?" Asked Elsa. You nodded, smiling. "I don't how. But you made me remember my other past memories. It's very unexplainable." You admitted, quite shyly.

"Really?"

You nodded. You glanced up at the dark sky and grinned.

"Look!" you said pointing at a floating flickering light on the dark sky. Elsa looked at it with an awe when the flickering floating light was followed by a swarm of it. Those floating lights filled the dark sky like stars. She haven't seen anything beautiful like this.

"Those are lanterns." You explained. "They lit up a hundreds of those every Friday night." You looked at Elsa's awes face. Her eyes shone by the lantern lights at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Elsa, pure amazement in her blue eyes.

"Very beautiful." you said still looking at her face. You don't know whom you are referring, the lanterns or Elsa? Elsa averted her eyes from the lanterns to glance beside you. "Uh... I mean yes the lanterns they are very beautiful." You said managing not to stutter. Elsa giggled covering her lips gently with her fingers.

After several minutes the lanterns disappeared in the dark you and Elsa dismayed.

"That was too good to last." You stated mounting on the motorcycle. You saw Elsa pouted. Is she really?

"Let's go back home." You said after turning on the vehicle's engine. You drove the vehicle after Elsa mounted the motorcycle behind you.

"We can watch those lanterns again next Friday." You said as you zoomed the motorcycle on the road. You can almost hear Elsa's pout disappeared.

"I'd love to watch it again. With you especially." Elsa's words gave you a hard blush on the face. You can't help but to grin as you drive.

You and Elsa finally arrived your home. You quickly but silently opened the garage door to put back the motorcycle in it. You and Elsa silently entered your home.

You two were greeted at the living room by Gerda. Hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently on the tiled floor, glaring at both of you. You and Elsa gave her a sheepish smile.

"Where have you two been?! This late hour driving on the dark dangerous road! What were you two thinking?!" Shrieked Gerda.

You and Elsa hung your head. "I'm sorry Gerda." You said quietly.

Gerda let out a heavy breath, calming herself. She swear you couldn't stay your self out of danger. It was very lucky this time nothing bad happens to you and Elsa outside in this very late hour. "Just don't do it again." She said and dismissed you and Elsa.

You were about to enter your bedroom when Elsa called you.

"(Y/N)..." you hummed in response.

"Thanks for this lovely evening." said Elsa giving you a warm smile which gave you butterflies in your stomach. You returned the gesture with a lopsided grin.

Your insides exploded when she kissed you on the cheek. You tried hard to hide your blush, but failed.

You were annoyed when someone kissed you but Elsa's kiss was a great exception. She smiled at you once more and entered her own room. You were left by the hallway grinning to yourself idiotically.

* * *

**(AN): Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating in weeks. I got more busier in school :/**

**Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter :)**

**Elsa: Finally you've updated!**

**(AN): it's not my fault why the teachers are giving me a lot of obligations -_-**

**Elsa: Ok ok!**

**(AN): Don't forget to review!**

**Elsa: That's my line!**


	9. F Pyro

Your life in school changed since Eryll and her group became your friends. The early tradition during Friday mornings never came again. No more early push greetings down the hallways. No more bruises and injuries. For the first time in forever you didn't stepped inside the school's clinic for a week. You admit you missed going in there.

You didn't know how but suddenly the news, that your family owns the school, spreaded like a wildfire over the whole campus. Some wondered how did you ever hid a large secret like that for years. You became the most popular in the school. And you're uncomfortable on everyone's attention. You felt so uneasy whenever you would step inside the school. Every student would greet you. Some of them would block your way just to say hi, and whenever you returned the gesture they would start smiling like an idiot, some girls would giggle madly. You tried to study in the library one time, but a group of freshmen students wouldn't stop stalking you. They would always whispered to each other frantically, talking the amazing things about you. Sometimes they started to annoy you.

Fortunately no one knows where your favorite spot in the school for Hans, Anna, Elsa, Eryll and her friends. Whenever you need a peaceful place to relax, your willow tree never fails you. The place would got more relaxing when Elsa is with you.

Speaking of her, you never been more closer to her. Well, maybe. You finally knew a few things about her. About her favorite things, her likes and dislikes. You and her would enjoy talking in each other every dinner in your house, when you both study on your academics. Sometimes you two would end up talking instead of studying. You love how her blue eyes would met yours, but you can't help but to fidget under those magnificent eyes. Her smile, her wonderful smile would always give you a swarm of fluttering of butterflies in your stomach. Especially that wonderful feeling when you made her laugh, it feels like you're about to fly in happiness.

Yes you are inloved with Elsa Arendelle.

Your confusion disappeared when she kissed you on your cheek last time.

But still you can't confess these feeling towards for her yet. You don't know what would happen if you told her, does she feel the same? Or would she be disgusted by it?

You need to wait or find a right time to tell her.

As you walked passed on the library door of the house you heard a piano playing. The tune was so beautiful. You furrowed your eyebrows as you stopped on your tracks. You approached and hover over the door, curiosity is filling your brain. Who could be playing the piano? You know no one in the house knows how to play it, except you. You slowly opened the door ajar, making your best not to make a sound. You peeked inside the room.

Elsa was sitting at the front of the piano, effortlessly pressing on the keys as she hummed with the tune she's playing. You can see a happy smile etched on her face. You sighed dreamily as you watch her play the piano. You didn't knew she could play.

Or you do-

_"That was beautiful!" A little you squeaked, jumping up and down on the chair. The little Elsa smiled beside you. She just finished playing the piano for you. She didn't knew you would be so amazed by it._

_"How about you play next?" suggested Elsa. Your amazed smile was replaced by a sheepish one._

_"I'm not that good." You said, quietly._

_"I bet you can play better than me."_

_"I bet I play horrible."_

_"Play for me please?" said Elsa as she tried her best to make a puppy eyes. You sighed in resignation. How can you say no to those blue orbs?_

_"Fine." You said and started playing the piano. Elsa watch intently as you pressed on the piano keys. She stared at your focused face. You really are good in playing the musical instrument, you're just too humble to tell it, even to yourself._

_You smiled as you played the last note._

_"See I told you I'm not good." You said, glancing at Elsa._

_"You're right you're not good at it. You are INCREDIBLE! Did you know that?" said Elsa._

_"No." Elsa rolled her eyes._

You leaned more on the door listening more intently on Elsa's playing. Suddenly your hand slipped from the door knob and lost your grasp on the door which caused you to stumble and fall on the floor.

The loud thud of your fall surprised Elsa and stopped playing on the piano. She whirled her head from where the loud thud came, she saw the door was open and also you on the floor gritting your teeth in pain clutching your arm.

"Oh my god!" said Elsa as she quickly ran to you.

"Hi." you greeted her awkwardly in a gritted teeth, as she kneeled beside you.

"What happened? Why did you fell? Is there anything else hurts?" said Elsa bombarding you with questions. She helped you to sit up on the floor.

"I'm fine... just my arm..." you said still gritting your teeth.

_Stupid door._ You thought aloud, blaming the object.

Elsa tutted. "You should be more careful." said Elsa.

"I am careful..." you said quickly. "Well sometimes." You added.

Elsa shook her head. "What were you doing?" asked Elsa as she helped you to stand up.

"I heard you playing the piano. So I listened to it by the door. I forgot it was opened so I fell when I leant onto it." you admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of your neck with your other hand.

You and Elsa stood up from the carpeted floor and walk towards the piano. You both sat on a chair at front of it.

"I didn't know you still play it." you said eyeing the musical instrument.

"You remember?" Asked Elsa. You nodded looking at her.

"Like I told you last time because of you I recalled some of my memories. I don't know how you did it. It's just... like that." You said still looking at the blond's face.

"I know it's sounds crazy and confusing." You let out a sighed laugh.

"I still don't know how I lost my other past memories." You said. You noticed something on Elsa's face, an expression you can't read. "Something wrong?" You asked her in concern. She made a fake smile to reassure you. "There's nothing."replied Elsa. You still look unconvinced.

"So Anna's visiting today?" said Elsa changing the topic.

Speaking of Anna, she'd be arriving any moment. She told you last time that she'll be hanging in your house today.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgotten." you said.

The house's doorbell rang.

"Speaking of the red head." You muttered and went downstairs with Elsa behind you.

To your dismay it wasn't Anna when you opened the door. You saw a small box laying on the front of your door. You scanned outside and there's no sight of the sender.

"What's this?" You said picking up the box. It was deeply wrapped in a packing tape.

You took it inside. You and Elsa sat on the living room's lounge and placed the small box on the center table. You glanced at Elsa who was eyeing the box curiously.

"Let's open it." You said. You ripped the tape wrapped around the box with great difficulty.

Finally you managed to rip all of it. You opened the unwrapped box. There was a silver necklace inside and a letter. You read the letter first.

_(Y/N),_

_You know me a long time ago. I doubt you clearly remember me._

_Despite of what happened to your past memories._

_I hope this necklace will recall you a few things._

_Expect to meet me personally again soon._

_F. Pyro_

"Who sent it?" asked Elsa beside you. You gave her the letter. She read it.

"F. Pyro." You said as you took the necklace from the box. It was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped of a fire.

You did recall something in your memory.

A blinding flash of a red light and an ear splitting shriek of someone.

That was all.

"Strange... this necklace seems so familiar." You said examining the necklace."I knew I've seen this before. I can't recall where and when." You said thoughtfully. You decided to wear the necklace, you just felt like you needed to. You stared at it while it gleams by the silver metal's own luster. You hid the necklace inside your shirt.

"It says 'Expect to meet me personally again soon'. Again? So it means you've already met him." stated Elsa. "Who's F. Pyro?"

Silence filled the room, then breaks by the sound of the ringing doorbell. You quickly approached the door and opened it. You were greeted by a smiling freckled red head.

"Hi (Y/N)!" Greeted Anna. You let her go inside. "What are you two doing?" asked Anna, trying to start a conversation. "Nothing just talking while waiting for you." You said.

"So... what should we do today?" said Elsa when a silence almost came. "How about we watch a movie?" suggested Anna. You nodded and smiled. You and Elsa lead Anna to the house's t.v. room.

You, Anna and Elsa spent the afternoon watching a movie while eating chocolates of course. The three of you would never say no to chocolates.

Anna noticed that you're being so quite and acting strange since she came. "Something's bothering you?" asked Anna in concern. "Huh?" You said averting your eyes from the t.v. screen.

"You've been staring at the t.v. in a very deep thought. I can read your expression." Said Anna.

"No, nothing's bothering me." you said shortly. Elsa glanced at you, she knows you're trying to recall who the mysterious sender was. Anna decided to drop the issue.

"Anyway Hans told me to invite you guys on a camping trip to the North mountain next weekend." said Anna. "So are you guys coming?"

"I don't know... what do you think Elsa?" You said glancing at Elsa. "At the North mountain? I haven't visited that place in forever. I'm in." said Elsa. "If Elsa's going. I'll go." You said. Anna squealed in excitement.

* * *

You sat back on your seat inside the school's auditorium. Luckily you performed your song without a hitch. You felt so relieved. You can feel your nervousness fade away. Elsa patted your hand as you sat down beside her. She also had finished performing her song. It was very impressing, she sang a song written by herself. Everyone in your class was so amazed by her performance, including you. Your teacher, Sir James, gave her the highest score.

You watched your other classmates perform theirs, you can read their nervous expressions etched on their faces since you and the whole class arrived the auditorium.

Finally everyone finished their performance. Sir James climbed the stage holding a microphone.

"Since everyone did their performance, I think it will be so unfair if I didn't sing." said Sir James on the microphone and flashed his students a sparkling grin. Some of your girl classmates squealed on their seats, others groaned, so as you. Elsa giggled beside you.

"Don't tell me you're a fan of Sir James?!" You said to Elsa. "No I'm not. The whole class' reaction was funny." explained Elsa.

"I thought you were infected by Sir James' 'charm'" you said sarcastically. Elsa giggled and pinched your cheek. You quickly removed her hand away from your face. You grumbled as you rubbed your red cheek. Elsa giggled again and suddenly kissed your red cheek. Your face turned horribly red.

_She never stops doing that._

Sir James started to sing. You irritably covered your ears.

"Please can somebody make it stop!" You yelled. Your girl classmates whipped their heads at you and gave you a sharp glare. "What's wrong with them?" You whispered to Elsa. Elsa shook her head unamusingly.

Sir James sung his song, his singing was very out of the song's tune. He was really enjoying his singing until his microphone stopped working.

"What the?" muttered Sir James, examining his microphone.

You grinned on your seat when you saw one of your classmates emerged from where the speakers and microphones are being controlled, his name was Robert. Robert smiled devilishly as he sneaked back to his seat. Your girl classmates groaned in disappointment. You caught Robert's eye and gave him a two thumbs up. He returned the gesture.

To almost everyone's relief and the girls' disappointment, Sir James dismissed the class, when he couldn't seem to find how to fix his microphone.

"That was awesome Robert. We owe you our hearings!" whispered one of your classmates to Robert, while patting his back as all of you exited the auditorium.

"About the camping trip to the north mountain. Anna said it's this weekend right?" You said starting a conversation with Elsa as you and her made your way to your next class period.

Elsa hummed in response. "I wonder what that place looks like." You said thoughtfully. "I can say that place is beautiful and I remember it snows there." said Elsa, smiling at you. You and her arrived your classroom and entered it.

Both of you sat as usual at the back beside each other's desks.

* * *

**(AN): Hi guys! Sorry if the chapter is boring I'll just make it up at the next chapter :) and sorry for some mistakes. Bye!**

**Elsa: reviews are appreciated :)**


	10. North Mountain

Hans drove his vehicle with you, Anna and Elsa inside, on the way to the north mountain. You, Anna and Elsa sat at the back while Hans is at the front driving while your bags are inside the car's trunk. Travelling hours by the car was never been boring when Anna is around. That bubbly red head would alway make the silence into an air filled with laughter. She would always come up with new things to talk about when one topic conversation ended. This freckled one has been your sunshine friend. Lighting up anyone's mood with her social awkwardness and her ramblings.

"Nice necklace (Y/N)." said Anna, looking at your flame necklace. "Where did it came from? I haven't seen you wear it before." She asked. You stared at your necklace, still you don't know who F. Pyro is. You tried to search for informations, unfortunately you haven't found anything. Since Anna and Hans was you best friends, you think you should tell them about the necklace.

"It was sent to me from F. Pyro." You said, glancing at Elsa. "F. Pyro?" said Hans as if the name sounds familiar, which is.

"Pyro? As in P-Y-R-O?" said Anna. "Yes." You replied.

"We knew a man whose last name is Pyro." said Anna.

"We did?" Said Hans eyes are still focused on the road. "Ofcourse we did!" said Anna rolling of her eyes.

"Remember! He lives at the north mountain! He's one of the staffs of the camping place there." said Anna, her tone got a bit higher for emphasising the information.

"Oh... yeah right I remembered." said Hans as her steered the wheel when the vehicle came a cross on a curved path. "He used to give us some sandwiches everyday when we camp there right?"

"What's his name?" Elsa asked, curiously. "His name is George Pyro. Or we sometimes called grand Pabbie." said Hans.

"But do this necklace is familiar to you Anna?" You said holding the necklace's pendant. "No." said Anna simply.

"This F. Pyro told me in his letter that to expect to meet him soon again. I already met this mysterious sender. But I can't remember anything about him." You said staring at the car's space.

"We can ask Grand Pabbie if he knows anything about F. Pyro when we arrived the north mountain. Maybe this F. Pyro was one of his family." said Hans.

* * *

Since the season, winter, is coming, the weather at the north got colder and colder. The wind would always blew a very shivering breeze to make everyone living in the place to stay in their homes to keep themselves warm. Finally, you, Hans, Anna and Elsa arrived the place in exactly an hour. You quickly jumped out of the car to feel the shivering weather of the place with Hans. He entered a some kind of a customer assistance house to check where your group's lodge is. While Anna and Elsa waited inside the car.

"Wow." You said under your breath with a great awe as you eyed the place. Everything looks so peaceful and relaxing. No wonder this place was the most visited every vacation. You held the thick jacket you're wearing, tightly, when a strong chilling wind passed by. You can't help but smile at the coldness of the place.

You noticed Elsa stepped out of the car, wearing a thin jacket. You quickly approach her and wrapped your left arm around her shoulder. "Aren't you cold?" You asked her in pure concern. "The cold never bothers me." said Elsa simply. "But I like your warmth." stated Elsa blushing. She wrapped her arms on your waist and leaned on you. You blushed madly. You felt a warm spreaded over your face despite of the cold weather.

"Hey you two love birds! Get back in the car! I'll drive it to our lodge!" Yelled Hans through another strong wind that passed by while running back to the car. Elsa blushed and removed herself from yours while your blush grew more red. You let Elsa enter the car first before yourself. As you enter you heard Anna giggling beside Elsa. She flashed you a sly smirk and gestured at your red face. You glared at her.

Elsa just looked at Anna, to you, and back, utterly bewildered while you and Anna threw each other with playful glares.

Hans pulled the car's lever before steering the wheel. He drove the car pass through a line of lodges while counting down the small cottage's numbers. "Aha!" said Hans as he found the lodge assigned for all of you. He stopped the car at front of it. He quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the vehicle's trunk. He unloaded all of your bags. All of you exited the car to. You helped Hans to unload the things. Elsa was about to help when you told her to check the lodge with Anna. Anna shrugged, took the key from Hans and approached the cottage. She opened it and entered inside with Elsa following behind.

Elsa smiled as she examined the warm welcoming inside of the cottage. Everything in it looks so cozy.

You and Hans followed inside, carrying the your bags. "Nice." You muttered as you place the bags your carrying on a wooden lounge chair.

The place has a small living room with a wooden lounge chair and a small wooden table with a vased flower on checked the lodge's room and noticed it was only two. You looked at Hans in a small hint of panic.

"What?" asked Hans when he noticed you. "We only have two rooms?" You whispered at him. "What's wrong about it?" Smirked Hans. You smacked him on his shoulder. "Ouch hey!" said Hans rubbing the pained spot. "I can't do anything about it. All of the four bedroomed cottages are on reserved." whispered Hans. You sighed heavily and accepted the fact, having the urged to pinch the bridge of your nose.

"Two bedrooms?" exclaimed Anna when he checked the whole place. She stared at Hans. Hans gave her a meaningful smile. Anna understands what Hans' smile meant, her smile were replaced by a sly one. She turned to you and grinned mischievously. You know what are these siblings are thinking. They knew that you and Elsa would share the other room while they would share the other one. You can't believe they're doing this.

Elsa stared at the three of you. You, Anna and Hans are staring each others with different expressions.

"Uh... guys?" asked Elsa when everything turned silent. The three of you turned your heads to her. "Oh... yeah right." said Hans as he took his and Anna's bag inside one of the lodges room. You sighed heavily and entered the other room carrying yours and Elsa's bag.

"I guess we have to share a room. Since the other lodges are on reserved." You stated when Elsa followed you inside. The room has only one bed with a bedside table. Luckily the bed can fit two people on it. The idea of sleeping beside Elsa already made your heart pound and blush madly. You swear you would kill Hans after this vacation.

* * *

While everyone was resting inside the cabin because of the long trip all the way here, you stepped outside the lodge. Still wearing the thick jacket you wore earlier. You decided to wander over the place and ponder some things. As walking on the thin snow covered ground, you heard the crunch of the white snow in your every step. Another shivering cold wind blew and passed by. You slightly shivered and tucked in your hands inside your jacket pockets. You saw a cliff and decided to approach it.

There was a snow covered willow tree near the edge of the cliff. You guessed it was quite a little older than your willow tree at the school because of the appearance of the tree's trunk. You ran your fingers over the trunk of the tree smiling as you felt some thin frost on it. You turned your back from the tree and faced the cliff's edge. A wonderful sight of view greeted your eyes. You have never seen anything so breath-taking before, except for Elsa's angelic face of course. The view had a wonderful sight of a snow covered forest. All you can see is the snow's white.

"It's so white isn't!" You heard a small squeak of what it appeared to be a small boy's voice. You whipped your head around to find where the voice came from but there was nothing you saw. "How about we add a little color!" You heard the voice continued and appeared to be getting closer from where you are. "How about some crimson, chartreuse... how about yellow... No. No. No. Not yellow. Yellow and snow?" You sensed someone was behind you. You turned to it and saw a blond little boy. He was pouting as he said the last words of his sentence. "No go!" Said the boy, still completely lost with his ramblings and continued to walk, giggling. He accidentally bumped on your legs. He shook his head and glanced up at you. The boy grinned and spoke with his cute tiny voice. "Hello!" Greeted the small boy, flashing you with a toothy smile. You saw a pure innocence in his eyes and a very goofy smile on his face.

"Hi there." You cooed at the little boy. You kneeled on front of him so you two are facing to each other. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" said the boy spreading out his hands waiting for your hug. You giggled at the boy's cuteness. He quickly pouted and clasped his hands shyly. "But my mother said that I can't just hug a stranger." Said the boy shyly staring at his clasped hands. "So I must ask your name first! And you won't be a stranger anymore after that I can already hug you!" said the boy, enthusiastically. "What's your name?" asked the boy, unintentionally giving you his puppy eyes. You told him your name and smiled at his goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). I can give you a hug now!" said Olaf, spreading out his arms again. You giggled before hugging the small guy. He definitely do like warm hugs by the way he squeeze your body between the hug.

"You're probably one of the guests here." squeaked the boy after your hug. "Yes I am. I'm staying here for days with my friends." You stated at the boy. "Where's your family? Are you guys are also guests here?" You asked the boy. He shook his head, smile was still on his face. "No. Me and my family live here. My parents handle this place." said the boy.

"Well they're doing a great job on the place. They made the place more beautiful." You said.

"Really?" Asked the boy. You nodded in response.

"I have to tell it to my parents when I go back to our home later. It'll be good news for them!" said the boy bouncing on his spot. "You know I already memorised this place. I can show you around!" Squeaked the boy. "Ok." You said simply and let the little boy lead the way.

Olaf showed you around the place. He even took you to a small frozen lake down form the mountain, but it was not really far away from the lodges. He also took you on other cliffs with different kinds of beautiful views. After showing you the wonders of the place he took you to the staffs resting lounge.

You found out that the boy's family owns the place and clearly taking care of the place's beauty and the nature around it. He introduced you to all his family, who are taking a break from their work. You're quite amazed by Olaf's uncle Oaken, he had this very cheerful and optimistic way of speaking. Now you clearly knew where Olaf inherited his cheerful attitude. Olaf also introduced you to his Grandfather George Pyro or they also called grand Pabbie. The man was quite strong for his age, he was already in sixty years old. As you shook his hand and told him that it was nice to meet him, you saw that he's wearing a silver necklace almost like the one you're wearing except that his flame pendant has a different style. George Pyro A.K.A Grand Pabbie also saw your necklace.

"Sir can I talk to you in a private place?" You said glancing around Olaf's family. He nodded and gestured you outside the lounged.

"Sir If I may ask. Where do your necklace came from?" You started as you both completely exited the lounge. The old man smiled at you and glanced around the snowed place's surroundings and motioned you to follow him somewhere. He lead you to a forest and walked in it a few moment. He stopped at the front of a large rock and slightly tapped on it. Your eyes widens as the rock revealed a large hole for a man to fit in. He motioned you to get inside. You hesitantly followed him.

The place was actually a cave, with things in it. To your idea the things inside of it was very odd. It has some cauldrons, the place were decorated with illuminating gems, there was a large stone table in the middle, a pile of papers with a different letters written on it which you can't read.

"Sir Pyro?"

"You can call me Grand Pabbie." Said the old man gently.

"Grand Pabbie... what is this place? And what's got to do it with your necklace?" You asked curiously, you started to get wierder by the place.

"(Y/N) there are some things that few people knew and a lot don't know. Something a quite secret of those who had those things." Started Grand Pabbie. You raised your eyebrows. Thinking what was the old man's talking about.

"There are people who had strange but a very beautiful gift which are commonly feared by ordinary people." Grand Pabbie continued.

"Uh...?" You said still utterly bewildered what's he's getting at. Suddenly you saw a spiral of blue as Grand Pabbie raised and waved his hands on the air. You gasped at the sight. Are you seeing things? Maybe a frost covered your brain and damaged your real sight. Unfortunately what you are seeing right now was actually real.

_Is this a-_

"Magic." said Grand Pabbie simply. "A few people are gifted by it... including you (Y/N)." Said Grand Pabbie. You were highly confused right now. First you discovered magic does exist second you possessed the thing as told by this man in front of you.

"M-me? M-magic?" You said completely stuttering. "Yes (Y/N) unfortunately you can't remember it." stated Grand Pabbie.

"But what's got these 'magic' to do with that necklace?" You said gesturing at his silver necklace. "Tell me (Y/N) what is the pendant of our necklaces?" said Grand Pabbie.

"A flame of a fire...?" You said. He nodded and pulled the necklace from your neck. "H-hey wait. What are you doing?" you said trying to get the necklace from his hand.

"I know who owns this necklace." Stated grand Pabbie examining the your necklace. "Flame Pyro." Said the old man.

Now it fits. "F. Pyro." You muttered under your breath.

"Wait Grand Pabbie." You said making him to look at you. Questions are now flooding in your mind which make you quite dizzy thinking about it. You want to ask some questions but you don't know what to start.

"I know you are completely confused right now (Y/N). I know you want to ask some questions. But I'm afraid I have to get you back to your cabin, your friends are starting to get worried." said grand Pabbie. "Wait!" You said but it was too late he already waved his hand and smoke engulfed both of you. You are eaten by a swirling fog and felt like you are carrying by it into somewhere.

The smoke disappeared and revealed the your cottage. Grand Pabbie gave you the necklace back and placed it on your hand. "We can talk tomorrow (Y/N). You know where to find me." Smiled the old man.

You were surprised by a loud feminine voice who called your name, it was Elsa. She dashed to you and enveloped you with her hug. "Where have you been? We were looking all over for you! We thought you got lost in the place or in the woods!" said Elsa frantically over your ear. "Elsa let her breathe." Said Hans chuckling behind Elsa. "Where did you go while we were resting?" Asked Anna. You turned your head where Grand Pabbie was and surprised that he disappeared from his spot. "I just toured around the place." You said. "Come on let's go inside it's already dark." said Hans turning to the cottage and walked in followed by Anna.

Elsa let go from the hug and led you inside the warm cottage, while she held your hand. You both blushed.

* * *

**(AN) : Hi guys! I'd like to thank all of those who followed and favorited :) and also to those who reviewed. It really inspires me to write more :D**

**Sorry for some mistakes by the way**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter**

**Elsa: reviewing is a nice thing to do after reading this.**


	11. Cute

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" You asked Elsa as you both continued to walk inside, while hands are still clasped together. "We just strolled around near the cabins." stated Elsa simply. "Nothing fun and exciting really. How about you?"

"I was toured by a boy around the place. I can show you tomorrow the most beautiful places I've seen today."

"That would be a great idea."

You and Elsa sat on the lounge's wooden sofa. Two mugs of hot chocolate was waiting to be drink on the wooden center table. You quickly took one mug and drank it. You earned a giggle from Elsa.

"What?" You shot her an eyebrow. She continued to giggle while placing a hand delicately on her lips. You narrowed your eyes at her. Elsa had finished giggling and removed her hand on her lips and placed it on your cheek. You blushed at the contact.

"You're so cute." Said Elsa. You stared at her, dumbfounded. She pinched your cheek lovingly while cooing at you. You glared at her when she removed her hand on your cheek. You rubbed the sore spot from pinching. Before you could remember what would happen next, a very soft lips was on your red cheek. You yelped in surprised.

"That's was not very amusing." You scolded Elsa. She laughed in a very delicate way which gave you those butterflies in the stomach again.

From the other bedroom, the siblings, Hans and Anna are watching you and Elsa. Wicked smile was on their faces. The siblings can't help but laugh at your reaction when Elsa kissed you.

"You know this is very childish." said Anna beside Hans.

"I know." An amused smile was still on Hans' face. Anna can't help but to smile how cute you and Elsa were, even Hans does admit it. She felt so happy when she finally saw you smile like that when Elsa is with you. Your sincere smile was a very rare sight. She haven't seen a your happy smile for a long time. The smile that she saw from you was a usual fake smile.

"I think we should sleep and leave the lovebirds alone." said Hans and went on his makeshift bed on the floor and lay on it. Anna closed the room's door shut and sat on the bed. She have this bed all by herself. She made her brother sleep on the floor.

* * *

"You can take the bed all by yourself. I'll just sleep here on the floor." You said as you laid a blanket on the floor beside the bed. You placed a pillow on it.

"Are you sure? I mean it's cold to sleep down there." Said Elsa who was already lying on the bed.

"I'll be fine, all I need is this blanket and this pillow." You said tapping on the soft pillow. Elsa shook her head and grab your wrist. You were stopped on lying on your makeshift bed.

"No. You're sleeping here beside me." said Elsa, and immediately blushed on what she said. She meant it, she don't want you to get uncomfortable on sleeping on cold the floor. "Besides the bed has more space for another person."

You have no choice but to obliged Elsa. She's giving you again her adorable pout. "Ok." You said rolling of your eyes.

You grabbed your pillow on the floor and the blanket. Elsa shifted on the bed to make you some more space. She patted the place beside her. As soon as you lay down, Elsa turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

You and Elsa are both facing away from each other. You kept your eyes wide in the dark. You can't believe you are sleeping beside Elsa, it made you hard to sleep.

After several minutes, your drowsiness took over you. You drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(AN): Just a small update :)**

**I am currently having a writers block. That's right WB disease is spreading on fanfiction**

**you guys can help me to overcome this condition by sending me ideas by reviewing or PMing me :) my brain don't want to cooperate with me right now -_- and maybe your ideas for the next chapter would inspire me to write :D**

**I hope to update this story soon XD**


	12. Flame

_There are smoke everywhere, a dark smoke that blurred the whole place. You don't know where you are, all that you can see is a thick dark smoke covering the dimmed place._

_"Where am I?" You muttered under your breath. You didn't dare to move on your spot. You kept scanning the dark place with your eyes._

_From behind you, you heard a pair of footsteps. You quickly turned who it is. A man revealed himself from the thick smoke, he was smiling at you solemnly. The man has a same hair colour as yours, he's quite a tall man, and his age seemed in between twenty to twenty five._

_"Good to see you again (Y/N)." He said calmly at you. You scrunched up your face in confusion._

_"Who are you?" You asked him. The man tsked and started pacing in circles around you._

_"That old man really did a great job removing your memories." He said thoughtfully._

_"My name is Flame Pyro. I've noticed you still can't recall anything about your other past memories." Said the man name Flame Pyro. He stopped pacing and faced you._

_"And you did a nice decision wearing my necklace." He said gesturing at the flame necklace around your neck. "Without you wearing it would be a great difficult for me to look after you."_

_"Look after me? What do you mean?" You said as you clutch on your necklace._

_"Don't worry (Y/N) I am not your enemy. Actually I was told by your parents to look after you when you come off this age. That was one of their last wishes."_

_"Last wishes?! My parents are still alive, are they?"_

_"You're adopted parents are still alive." He corrected you. You shook your head in disagreement. You think this stranger is now telling you lies. There's no way your adopted, is it?_

_You're about to say something to him when he beat you to it._

_"That's all I came here for, to talk to you. I think I should leave you in to your own 'mind'." He said as he waved his hand. The thick smoke now engulfed you, as you watch Flame disappeared from your view._

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! wake up!" You heard someone above you spoke. Someone is shaking you to wake.

"Wha-?" You said as you opened your heavy eyelids.

Your eyes were greeted with blue ones when you fully opened it. Elsa was looking at you with pure worry.

"You're moaning in your sleep." stated Elsa. "Are you ok?" She asked. You nodded at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. You checked the clock hanging on the room's wall, it says 2:30 am. You ran your hands on your face while sighing heavily.

"We should go back to sleep. It's still dawn." You said as you pulled up the blanket covers of the bed, Elsa did the same.

Elsa was surprised when an arm wrapped around her when she turned her back from you. She gone stiffed when she felt your breath on her shoulder.

"D-do you mind? I don't want another nightmare." You whispered at her ear which sent chills down her spine and a blush on her pale cheeks.

You don't care if this is intimate, you need someone to cuddle right now, and Elsa is a good one to cuddle with.

"I-I don't mind." said Elsa, her voice shaking. You smiled and wrapped your arms tight around her.

Elsa actually liked warm the feeling. She could stay like this with you forever.

* * *

You stared at the room's space quietly while chewing your breakfast food. You can't tell if meeting Flame was only a dream or real. And are you really adopted?

Elsa nudged you with her elbow, gently. You glanced beside her.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern. You quickly managed yourself and replied. "Yeah. I'm ok."

"It's not her fault, Hans is really a bad cook." said Anna, gesturing at her own breakfast.

"Hey." said Hans, quite offended. "It's because of the cold weather. I can't heat the food enough."

"Yeah riiiight." said Anna, sarcastically. She rolled if her eyes.

"At least I didn't burnt it."

"So what are you guys planning to do today?" You said changing the conversation when the siblings started to throw each others a glare. "We'll go at the skating rink near the forest, i think..." replied Hans and glanced beside Anna. Anna nodded and smirked at Hans.

Now what are these siblings planning?

After everyone finished their cold breakfast, all of you went to the Ice skating rink of the place.

You wore thick clothes outside like the two red head siblings. Elsa on the other hand was surprisingly wearing a simple jacket. You bet that the jacket won't kept her warm enough. So you quickly went to her side as all of you were walking to the skating rink. You wrapped an arm on Elsa's shoulders. Both of you blushed. You sighed dreamily and eyed the white snow on the ground. You smiled and glanced beside Elsa, who has still a blush on her face. You grinned and pulled her more closer to you.

"You know I wondered how you are not bothered by the cold." You said and glanced at Elsa once more.

"I'm used to cold that's all." She replied simply. You raised your eyebrows at her playfully.

"How come? I know Corona is a sunny place.

Don't tell me you're hanging out inside a freezer." You said jokingly. Elsa giggled a little and kissed your cheek. You blushed quickly and bewildered why she did that. "Kisses." You muttered. Elsa giggled again and rested her head on your shoulder.

Anna and Hans are grinning idiotically behind you and Elsa. They can't help but grin at yours and Elsa's cuteness. Hans nudged Anna. "So about the plan. Are you sure it's going to work?" He whispered at his sister. Anna beamed and nodded. "I'm sure." She said flatly.

You, Elsa, Anna and Hans finally reached the Ice skating rink. You noticed that there are no one skating. It's because there are barely visitors at the north mountain at this time of the year, as told you by Olaf's family.

When the two red head siblings managed to get themselves some skates including Elsa, they went inside the rink. You refused in skating, it's one of your weakness talents. You tried practicing it years ago still you haven't learnt it.

Hans surprisingly refused to skate.

"Why aren't you joining Anna and Elsa?" You asked him when he approach and sat beside you. You were raising him an eyebrow.

"(Y/N) we need to talk." Stated Hans and took a deep breath. "Um... we're talking?" You said gesturing the obvious thing. Hans shook his head and punched you playfully on the shoulders. You slightly flinched and rubbed the spot.

"Aren't you tired hiding your feelings for Elsa for in months?" He asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. Hans shook his head again.

"What?!"

"(Y/N) I have a plan."

"A plan to what?"

"To confess your feelings at Elsa."

"TO WHAT?!" You shouted in disbelief. Hans shushed you and glanced nervously at Anna and Elsa who was still busy gliding on the rink.

"Hans I can't do that!" You hissed at him. "You have to! Anna would kill if this plan doesn't work!" realizing what he spilled Hans quickly covered his mouth. Your eyebrows raised involuntarily. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" said Hans to himself. It was your turn to shook your head. "A plan?" You said glaring at Hans.

"(Y/N) please don't kill me!" Pleaded Hans. "Oh I won't kill you now... not now... maybe some time." You said narrowing your eyes. You stood up from the bench and marched your way angrily to the forest.

"Anna will kill me." Said Hans to himself.

On the other hand, Anna was still finding a way to bring you up on their have to tell about a plan for you.

"Um.. Elsa about (Y/N)-"

"Speaking of her. Where is she going?" Said Elsa, following you by her gaze. She seen you angrily stomping on the ground on your way to the thick woods. Anna's eyes widens and turned her gaze to Hans. Hans gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. She threw her brother a glare.

'Hans is a dead man later'

You were now in a bad mood, stomping your way through the tall trees. You didn't know what exactly made you upset. Is it because of what are Hans and Anna were planning or what Hans asked you earlier, 'Aren't you tired hiding your feelings for Elsa in months?' That question really hit your mind.

"Someone's frowning." A voice behind you said. You gasped and turned to the voice behind you. Flame Pyro was standing beside a tree. He was smiling at you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him warily.

"Doing my job." He replied simply. "You weren't a dream." You muttered.

"Ofcourse I'm not. I'm standing over here." Funny but you sensed a sarcasm on his tone. You have the urge to roll your eyes. You turned your back at him and continued walking more further in the woods.

Flame raised one of his eyebrows and followed you behind.

"Where are you going?" He asked. You ignored him and dodged a branch of a tree. You carefully took each step as you walk. You don't want to get a bruise inside a forest.

"Are you deaf or something?" He asked again. "No." You replied simply. Flame shove a tree branch which epically whipped back to him. He growled and snapped the tree branch into half. You smirked when you heard him yelped as he stumble on a tree root.

"Then why didn't you answered my first question?" He gasped, trying to stand from the dirt.

"It's none of your business."

"Technically it is also my business and concern." He said dusting his clothes. Couldn't take his stubbornness anymore you rolled of your eyes and huffed.

"Fine! I'm going to Grand Pabbie's cave." You said and threw a glare at him. Flame tilted his head while raising his eyebrows.

"To that old man's 'secret hideout'" he said making a quotation mark with his fingers. "You know calling him an old man is rude." You stated.

"Whatever." He said shoving his hands inside the pockets of his thick hoodie. "At first I thought you're prim and proper when you showed up in my dreams." You said and smirked when you saw the exact place you're looking for. You walked to the large rock rather quickly and readied you're knuckles for tapping the hard rock.

"You're going to waste your time tapping that rock." He stated. You're about to say something when he snapped his fingers and thick grey smoke started to engulf both of you. You gasped in surprised. Not this teleporting spell again, you always felt dizzy when experiencing that.

You saw the familiar stone walls as the smoke fades away. Coughing because of inhaling some smoke accidentally. "I hate this." You muttered when you finally cleared your breathing pathway.

"Ah... (Y/N)." Said a frail voice behind you. You turned and saw Grand Pabbie smiling at you. You returned the gesture. "Nice seeing you here again, and you too Flame." Said Grand Pabbie. He narrowed his eyes when he gave Flame a quick glance. Flame nodded in acknowledgement while smirking. You wonder why Grand Pabbie and Flame are not in good terms.

Grand Pabbie slowly walked to his table where he was busy earlier.

"So you do know why I came back here." You as you followed him. Grand Pabbie hummed in response.

"Please tell me all that I don't know." You said as you sat beside his working table. "Well (Y/N), I can't just tell you everything. I made a promise more like a vow actually, but I think I can give you some minor information." He said sitting down on a wooden chair. You gave him a mere nod.

"I thought you forgotten about it with your poor memory." Scoffed Flame behind you. You turned your head at him and threw him a piercing glare. He shrugged and returned his attention to Grand Pabbie.

"Grand Pabbie, I want to ask if you know what happened to my childhood memories." You said looking directly at the old man's eyes. Grand Pabbie sighed and smiled solemnly. "I'm sorry (Y/N) that includes in my promise and I think it's not my place to tell you about that." Your face turned crestfallen, you stared at the surface of the wooden table. "I'm really sorry (Y/N), but I can give you a slight clue. I guess it won't hurt right?" He said glancing at Flame. Flame nodded and crossed his arms.

"(Y/N), an accident happened. I have to remove your other childhood memories for you to be safe."

"It's that all?" You asked him, he just nodded.

"So you said I have these powers yesterday right?"

"Wait you told her?!" exclaimed Flame. "I have to she's on her right age to know." replied Grand Pabbie calmly. Flame raised his hands in defeat.

"(Y/N) yes you have these powers. A powerful one actually. You're parents thought you'd have an elemental powers like every magical people have. When you turned into five they've noticed you don't posses any of the elemental powers, it turned out into a different kind of magic."

"What kind of magic is it?" You asked. "We don't know what's it called since there are only two people in our world who posses it, one of them is you."

"Who's the other one?"

"No don't ask about that one." said Flame. You turned to him and gave him a confused look. "We don't speak of him." said Flame, you notice he's shivering. "Why?" You asked Grand Pabbie.

"Well the other one is an evil person." Said Grand Pabbie whispering. "He was too drunk by his unique powers he became too greedy in some things. He used his magic to get all that he wants. He gave a horrible terror in our world."

"But we do believe in some prophecy that a child will be born which posses the same magic as him will defeat him. And I believe you're that child (Y/N)." You stared at him in disbelief. "Wait-what?!"

You're utterly shocked of what you learned. Yesterday you just found out that magic does exist that you also posses the thing and now you knew you're in a prophecy. Since way back then you see yourself as a normal child with a normal life but now your life and destiny turned out way far from what you thought.

"I know (Y/N) it's all of a sudden for you but it is true." said Grand Pabbie. Silence filled the place while you're staring at an empty space. Having some powerful magic is actually amazing for you, but being in a prophecy to defeat an evil sorcerer is not cool. If you're about to face him you don't know what to do. The worst thing is you haven't seen yourself performing this magic. Even if you racked your brain for some memories about your magic you can't find anything.

"(Y/N) we have to go. Your girlfriend is starting to worry." said Flame who suddenly spoke up. "Wait who?" Your eyes widens when he mentioned "your girlfriend". "If you want to activate your powers just come back here." Said Grand Pabbie. You nodded at him and whispered a "thank you".

"See you again soon George." said Flame. He was about to snap his fingers when you halted him. "No not that teleport spell again!" You said glaring at him.

"What?! This is the fastest way we can get to your worried girlfriend." said Flame. You crossed you arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't want to experience that magic again and who the hell is my girlfriend that you're talking about?!"

"Elsa. You know that blonde, who you have a secretly crush on." Said Flame. His words hit you hard, you blushed on what he said. "A-a crush on w-who?" You sad trying not to stutter but you failed. Flame laughed hard that there was no sound coming from his mouth. "Stuttering." He said teasingly. He laughed again. You looked at him nonchalantly. Finally after minutes he was wiping some tears under his eyes from laughing. "Are you finished?" You asked him. You heard Grand Pabbie chuckled behind you.

"WHAT?! You don't know which way she went besides going inside the forest?!" exclaimed Elsa to Hans. She was pacing beside the bench where the two red head siblings are sitted. "I'm sorry Elsa. I pissed her off about something." said Hans quietly. "Why are you not aware of what you're telling her?!" said Anna to Hans, still mad about letting the plan fail.

"What did you told her anyway?" asked Elsa as she flung her arms to her sides. Hans glanced at Anna looking for help. Anna just tilted her head as a response. Hans sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if he should tell Elsa about it.

"Nevermind about that." said Elsa and continued her pacing. "I have to find her."

You appeared in the ice skating rink with Flame beside you. Coughing again because of the smoke. You punched Flame's shoulder causing him to wince. "Ow hey!"

"I told you not to use that spell again!" You hissed at him. Flame ignored you and directed your gaze at a bench. You saw Hans and Anna are sitted while Elsa was pacing on front of them. You scrunched up your face in confusion.

"You should've warned me before using that goddamn spe-" you looked behind your shoulder and saw no one. Flame must have disappeared. "I hate that guy." You muttered under your breath.

You walked up to Elsa, Anna and Hans. Elsa was still pacing on her spot. You put a finger on your lips shushing Anna and Hans as you crept up behind Elsa. The siblings smiled discreetly at you. You grinned widely before poking Elsa's sides. She yelped in surprised and found out that you poke her. "(Y/N)!" She said in surprise. She dashed into you and embraced you with a tight hug. You hugged her back, inhaling the pleasant smell of her hair. She pulled away from the hug to both of you in dismay.

"Where have you been. You had me worried sick!"

"I can see you are." You giggled. She unintentionally gave you her cute pout. "Fine I went of somewhere to calm my mind." You said. "So did you have fun skating?" You asked her. "I did." Smiled Elsa as she interlaced her fingers around yours.

"Since we still have time. I'll take you off to somewhere." You said to her. "Where's that?" She asked. "It's a surprise." You grinned at her. You lead the way while Elsa's hand are still clasped into yours. "See you later guys!" You waved at the siblings. They waved back.

You don't need Hans and Anna's plan. You'll do it by yourself and you have a better idea.

* * *

**YES AFTER A MONTH! (I think) Finally got myself free from WB! Ofcourse with the help of some readers by their reviews :) Yes I'm back guys! Since holiday breaks are coming Yay! Maybe I can update more often :3 (Just a maybe :P)**

**Thanks for those who reviewed and also to those who faved and followed :)**

**Sorry for some mistakes :) and I hope you guys like it :) I hope I didn't disappoint some for waiting a month for this chapter haha :3**

**BYE! for now ;)**


	13. Confession

**THE MOMENT THAT EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR! I think... :/ Hahah Not that long chapter as always expected but I hope you guys liked :D**

* * *

You led Elsa through the thick woods with tall trees. Elsa's mind was occupied by a question of where you are taking her. She barely explored this place the last time she visited the North Mountain which was several years ago.

You and Elsa kept walking. Both of you are enjoying each others presence. You smiled to yourself and inhale the very cold breeze that went by. You glanced at Elsa beside you, she has her arms wrapped around yours. You can read her curious face, you know that she's wondering where would you be taking her. You hoped that she would like the place. You discovered it when Olaf toured you last time.

_"Wow this place is awesome." You said in pure awe. Olaf grinned with his large two front teeth._

_"Yes it is! This is the place where my parents secretly meet every afternoon after their classes." said Olaf. You glanced at the boy beside you. You are fascinated by his young mind. You wondered how he knew that anyway._

_"Double wow!" You said ruffling the boy's hair._

You stopped walking which earned a bewildered stare from Elsa. You took a deep breath and gave her a warm smile to reassure her. You took the distance between the both of you, faces are an inch away.

"Close your eyes." You whispered at Elsa. You watch her beautiful icy blue eyes slowly closed, her eyelashes fluttering as she oblige. Your smile turned into a grin. You took Elsa's hands to guide her on the snowy grounds. "Don't peek ok? You'll spoil the surprise." You said giggling. Elsa nodded, eyes are still close shut.

Elsa heard that you shoved something that made a tinkling sound, like a small bell. She felt her anticipation grew even more like she was about to explode. Everything was quiet, only the faint sound of the crunching snow was heard as you and Elsa took each step.

"Are we there yet?" asked Elsa like a little child can't contain her excitement. She heard you giggle. That sound made her stomach flutter like a swarm of excited butterflies.

"Yes we're here." You replied and stopped walking. You released one of Elsa's hand and still clutched the other. You went beside her and whispered at her ear. "You can open your eyes." You said. A small shiver went down on Elsa's spine when your breath tickled her ear. She slowly opened her eyes. A beautiful surrounding met her eyes. She can't let out a word to describe such an amazing place. "Did you like it?" You asked. Elsa glanced beside you and returned her eyes to scan the place."Wow." She managed to say.

Everything is covered with white snow. Trees are frozen and also covered with snow. Her jaws nearly dropped when she saw the frozen waterfall. The frozen water is glistening by the light. She neared the vines hanging from the trees. She examined the frozen drops of water on the vines. With her fingers she delicately touched it, the vine slowly swung and created a small tinkling sound. She grinned by the amazing thing. Now she knew what you shoved earlier.

"I'll take your 'wow' and actions as a yes." You giggled behind her. She turned her attention towards you. You grinned at her lopsidedly when her blue eyes met yours. Elsa walked right up to you. She took both of your warm hands into hers. "This place is really beautiful." She said, her eyes twinkled in amazement. "I better thank Olaf after this." You grinned. Elsa raised you an eyebrow.

"He took me here last time. I thought you'll like it when I take you here."

"Well I don't like it. I really love it." said Elsa.

"I'm glad to know." You smile.

You and Elsa stayed for several minutes staring at each other's faces while smiling idiotically, atleast you are. Elsa on the other hand has a smile that completely swept you off from your feet and sent butterflies to your stomach. You want to kiss her right now or maybe not. You're not sure.

"C-can I say something crazy?" You said breaking the silence. Elsa giggled. "I love crazy." replied Elsa. You grinned at reply.

"I really want to tell you this a months ago. Well not really really. I mean I'm not that sure. I don't know how would you react when I told you. So that's why I kept it. When I tried to tell you nervousness always took over me. And I-I-" you were silenced by a finger on your lips. Elsa giggling at you. She thought that you're really cute when you did that.

"Breathe." She said still giggling. You gave her a sheepish smile. You have to tell her right now. It's now or never, maybe...

"I-I really like you." You finally said. Elsa's eyes widened. You searched her face for some emotions. All you can see is a surprised look.

"I really like you since I saw you for the first time in forever. At first I treated you like I really hate you but actually I was just denying my feelings for you. And I treated you like that at first because also I was upset that I can't remember some memories about you. They told me that you and I are best friends but you just turned out to be a stranger. Yes I recalled some short memories but that was never enough." You kept your gaze at Elsa's face. She was utterly surprised. You waited for her reaction. You hope the result won't tear you apart. "Elsa?" You said, now in a worry. Elsa was still silent. She was also looking at your eyes. For several minutes both of you are like in a staring eye contest with different emotions etched on your faces.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Elsa finally spoke. You can feel your heart sinking. "D-do you like me too?" You said, tears are ready to escape from your eyes. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Ofcourse I like you, more like I love you." Said Elsa. Your tears completely escaped from your eyes, flowing down on your cheeks. It was the tears of joy. You grinned, almost tearing your face in half. You let out a very relieved breath.

"I love you (Y/N) since we were kids. I would never last a day without you that time. W-when my parents took me away from y-you. I was deeply hurt. I'm glad after years I came back." said Elsa. She cupped your cheeks and wiped your tears away. "Please don't cry." She said and kissed your cheek. You chuckle breathlessly. "Sorry tears of joy."

Silence came. Both of you are looking at each other's eyes again. Until your faces nearing each others. Both hearts are thumping fast, like speeding horses on your chests. Can't take the intense moment anymore, Elsa leaned in and claimed your lips. Her soft lips against yours felt nice. You can't help but smile within the kiss. While kissing her you felt something cold but soft falling down from above of you and Elsa. You didn't mind it and thought that you'll find it out later. You want to cherish this moment.

What happening right now made your heart thump faster than it should be, and felt like it was glowing. You thought everything was just a dream, an impossible dream that would never happen. But no it's not and you're happy to know it. The lovely moment was too good to last for forever like you and Elsa wanted. You both parted and needed to breathe. When you opened your eyes you saw a snow was falling right above you and Elsa. Still overwhelmed with joy you didn't realize what was happening. You grinned dreamily at Elsa's worried face. Wait-

Worried?

You saw her eyes are full of fear like something wrong she did. Then it hit you, the snow... You glanced up and saw a snow was indeed falling just right above you and Elsa. You returned your gaze at Elsa and saw her face in great horror. She was breathing unsteadily. "Elsa?" You asked her, worry written all over your face. You tried to reach her but she retracted from you.

"I understand if you fear me now." said Elsa, tears are at the rim of her eyes. "Why would I fear you?" You said and reached for her again

"I-I'm a monster ok?!" She yelled at you. "You're not you know it. 'I' know it. Is it because you have this magic? It would never stand you as a monster Elsa." You finally reached her. You held both of her shoulders and gave her an understanding look. You tried to ease the fear on her face. You pulled her in and gave her a tight hug. "I love you. Anything can never change that. I won't fear you." You said as you pulled back. You gave her a warm smile. "I love you too." smiled Elsa.


	14. Small Memories

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Asked Flame. He's trailing behind you while you're making you way to Grand Pabbie's cave. You huffed and rolled your eyes by his annoyance. It was the nth time he asked you that. Yes you want your powers back. You have a feeling that you should.

"Can you please teleport us there? That would be the fastest way to get there." You said turning to Flame who was struggling to free himself from a tree branch. "Just one sec." He growled and snapped the branch into half.

"You're mean to the trees." You said crossing your arms over your chest.

"Wait you want me to teleport us there to the cave?" said Flame rasing his eyebrows at you. "I thought you don't like that spell." He said smirking. You rolled your eyes and punched him on his shoulder. Flame winced in pain.

"Yeah I don't like that spell but I'm in a hurry now! We have to go back to home later." You said exasperately, flinging your hands onto your sides desperately. It was Flame's turn to huff.

"Ok then. Just don't blame me if you inhaled some smoke from it ok?" said Flame and readied himself for the spell so as you. "Fine."

With a matter of seconds you and Flame are now inside Grand Pabbie's cave. The smoke dissipated as you and Flame scanned the place looking for Grand Pabbie.

"Grand Pabbie?" You called through the hallow walls.

"(Y/N) What can I do for pleasure?" an old man's voice said behind you. You jumped in surprise, bumping your elbow at the edge of a wooden table. You hissed in pain. While rubbing your elbow hoping the pain would subside quickly, you heard Flame is cackling with laughter. "Not funny." You hissed at him. Looking at him with your deadly eyes. He stopped laughing at once.

"Sorry for startling you (Y/N)." said Grand Pabbie with a hint of smirk on his face. Did he really meant that?

You told Grand Pabbie what you're really here for. You told him that you want your powers back and also you wanted to know why did they removed it from you in the place.

"Is that what you really want?" asked Grand Pabbie. "Yes Grand Pabbie. Honestly I'm getting tired with that question." You said and threw a glare at Flame. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Why it was removed from me anyway?" You asked Grand Pabbie, in a calm tone.

Grand Pabbie stareted explaining you everything. First he told you that your powers are really powerful, powerful than any other magic ever existed. Rare and yet powerful. And also they needed to protect you from the bad guys. The 'bad guys' as referred by Flame are the evil sorcerers servants, who are in his allies. They've been searching for you in ages, just to kill you and to get you out of the evil sorcerers demonic way. They tried tracking you down with your powers. If you have your powers back it would give a horrible threat on your safety. In other words having your powers back is not safe and they can find you easily. Grand Pabbie even told you about your real parent's. He told you that they died because of the 'bad guys'. They killed your parents to get you. Luckily they hid you just in time and removed your powers. Another fortunate thing is that your powers are rare and different from the usual ones, it made him easy to remove your powers for in temporary by also removing some of your remaining memories.

"So my real parents did, die." You said, frowning while ducking your head, staring at the stoned floor.

"Did Elsa know all of this and also all about me?" You asked Grand Pabbie.

"Elsa?" He said hearing the familiar name. Flame suddenly spoke up. "Elsa, (Y/N)'s girlfriend." He said smirking at you. You glared at him while blushing red. You want to throw something at him right now to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Oh right Elsa Arendelle. Adgar and Idunn's daughter. I remember now." said Grand Pabbie. "Yes she does know all about this. Since she have those cryogenic powers."

"So how are you going to get my powers back?" You asked. Grand Pabbie smiled and appeared something on his right palm. A small corked bottle with a green swishing liquid inside.

"This is some your memories. You're only a two year old back then and I felt quite guilty for getting your memory from your small mind but then I have too." He said as you examine the bottle. It was really small you can hold it with your two fingers. A two year old you really have a small amount of memories back then.

"I'll ask you one more time (Y/N). Do you really want this?" said Grand Pabbie emphasising his every word. You nodded In response.

"It will not only give you your memories back it will also give you your powerful powers. When you have your powers back it also meant that you accept your fate in the prophecy. Are you sure?" Said Grand Pabbie.

This small bottle will change your life, your normal life. Not that you're not in content of your normal life. You want to remember your real parent's features. And having your powers back meant for you to save the magical world from the misery made by the evil sorcerer then yes you'll accept it. You're the only chance of their world, also Elsa's world then yes.

"Yes." You respond in Grand Pabbie's question. "And if it also the only chance to save the magical world then yes. I'm really really sure."

"Ready?" said Grand Pabbie. You nodddd and let and inhaled a large amount of oxygen. With the flick of his hand the small bottle uncorked itself, the swishing green inside the bottle approached your forehead. It went in with coldness spreading all over your forehead. You closed your eyes and let yourself shiver. A cold sensation wrapped around your head, like you are showered by a bucket of freezing water. The sensation lasted for a while. You opened your eyes slowly, seeing Grand Pabbie and Flame are looking at you expectantly.

"So?" asked Flame. You shrugged in response. "Your memory will take time to recover in your mind." stated Grand Pabbie. "For the next few days you'll notice your powers existence (Y/N) if you ever in need of controlling it, just tell Flame to teleport you here. I'll help you with your magic." said Grand Pabbie and gave you a smile. You returned the gesture at him.

Flame brought you back to the lodge that you're staying in. He teleported both of you near the wooden shack.

Flame noticed that you've gone awfully quiet. He placed a hand on your shoulder. "Hey you ok?" He asked in concern. You let out a long shaky breath and nodded mutely. "I know you feel nervous about this coming change of your life. Don't worry much ok?" You nodded again in response. Flame disappeared bythe smoke that enveloped him. You waited for the black smoke to dissipate completely before entering the lodge.

* * *

**Well... That happen...**


	15. Magic

As you enter the cabin you saw a large bag by the door way. It caught your foot and almost made you to stumble and fall on the wooden floor. "Hey who put this here?" You called over the house. Anna's head emerged from one of the bedroom doors. "Oops sorry (Y/N)!" She said while smiling apologetically at you. You shook your head, unamused. With all your strength you removed the heavy bag off the way and placed it at the corner. You exhaled and clutched your other arm.

_That bag is really heavy._

Hans emerged from one of the bedroom carrying another bag. "Did you pack yet?" He asked you. You nodded at him in response. You already done that last night when they were all asleep. "Good, you should put it here so you it'll be easy to load inside the car." He said and grunted as he carried the large bag outside.

You entered yours and Elsa's room. Surprisingly you saw Elsa is struggling to lift up her bag. You giggled and approached her. "Is it that heavy?" You asked her. Elsa nodded while wiping a sweat on herdpanting, carry it." You said and grabbed her bag. "It's not that heavy." You laughed. Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. You laughed even more. You also grabbed your bag and took it outside.

Hans already packed the other bags inside the car's trunk. He and Anna are already been waiting for you and Elsa beside the car.

"Finally the two love birds came." Hans said rolling his eyes while Anna giggled. Since the both red head siblings knew that you and Elsa are now together, they started to tease you both with their annoying jokes. "Shut up Hans." You rolled of your eyes. You grunted as you dropped the bags carefully inside the car's trunk.

"Nothing forgotten?" Asked Hans over the group. Everyone nodded and said "Yes."

Hans ignited the car and drove on the road when everybody got settled for the travel. You sat behind the driver's seat with Elsa beside you. She stiffled a yawn as the drive went on. You noticed her tired demeanor. You smiled at her and took her head onto your shoulders.

"I'm not tired." said Elsa letting out a yawn. You giggled and patted her head. "Close your eyes." You whispered at her. She obliged and within a few minutes she drifted off to sleep. You smiled as you stroke Elsa's platinum blonde hair. Everything went to a peaceful silent until Anna spoke up.

"Aw... They're so cute." said Anna beside Hans. She clasped her hands together. You rolled off your eyes at her and continued stroking Elsa's soft hair.

"Someone pinch me." said Hans. "Is it just a dream that (Y/N) finally confessed to Elsa." He said smirking. You frowned. You kicked his seat and smacked his head.

"Ow!" whined Hans. Anna started giggling beside him. "If you don't want us to die in a horrible car accident, don't do it again!" He roared on his sit. "Geez get don't get your tie into a knot grandpa! And shush! Elsa's sleeping." You whispered loudly at Hans. You don't want Elsa to be disturbed from her peaceful slumber. You stared at her sleeping face on your shoulder, and absentmindly stroke her soft hair again. Elsa is just so cute even when sleeping. You placed a kiss on her head and also shut your eyes and let yourself into a nap.

"Elsa! Elsa!" A nine year old (Y/N) shook a platinum blonde girl on the bed. "Go away (Y/N)." she grunted and turned her back against you, pulling the covers over her shoulder.

"I can't sleep." You pouted and crossed your arms. "Not my problem." snored Elsa and hugged her pillow. Your pout deepens. You climbed Elsa's bed and took a spot beside her and went under the covers, tucking yourself in.

"(Y/N)! Get off." whined Elsa, pushing you off the bed. You remained on the spot still pouting. "Fine." said Elsa in defeat and went back to sleep. She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you closer to her. You frowned, you don't like being in a close space. It feels like you're suffocating. You tried to removed Elsa's arms from you, but you failed. Her grip tightens.

"Argh! Ok ok I'm going back to my room." You yelled and quickly took Elsa's arms off you and ran to your room. Elsa giggled on her bed.

You're awoken by nonstop tap on your shoulder. You peered your eyes and saw Elsa. "Wha-?" You said rubbing your eyelids. "We're here." Whispered Elsa at you. You finally opened your eyes, and glanced outside the car window. You are all indeed here. You saw Kai was waiting for you and Elsa by the house's door.

"Finally you woke up." said Hans on his seat. He unbuckled his seat belt and went outside. You jumped out off the car and gave your legs a little stretch. That long drive makes your legs hurt. Hans opened the car's trunk and took out your bags. You're about to carry your own bag when someone already took it. Kai greeted you with a smile.

"Welcome back Miss (L/N)." He said and took your and Elsa's bag inside the manor. You shrugged and turned to Hans. "Well see you two red heads on Monday." you stated and waved off goodbye at the siblings.

"Take care you two!" Called Anna inside the car. "Come on we'll see each other in two days." You rolled off your eyes. Elsa giggled beside you.

"Yeah yeah! Goodbye!" said Anna waving. You and Elsa waited for the siblings car to disappear before entering your house.

Hand in hand as you and Elsa went inside. As you both enter a big hug enveloped you and Elsa. You almost choke from the tightness of the hug.

"Welcome home you two." Greeted Gerda as she pulled back from the hug. "Thanks Gerda." You said smiling at the woman. Gerda smiled at you both and clasped her hands together.

"So how did your short vacation go?" she asked sweetly. "Well... it was fine." said Elsa glancing at you. "And interesting." You added. "Good to hear then." said Gerda. Then she patted yours and Elsa's shoulders. "You both should go into your rooms. That long drive must be really tiring." she said and gestured at the main staircase. "Go now."

You nodded and took Elsa's hand. You and Elsa climbed the stairs and went into each other's room. You were about to enter your room when Elsa grabbed your wrist. She gestured at her room, telling you to take a nap with her. You nodded and kissed her forehead and told her that you need change into cleaner clothes. She nodded in agreement. "I think I should too." she said. "I'll wait for you inside." she smiled and went inside her room.

As you enter your own room you started stripping off your clothes and change into new laundre. After it you washed your face quickly while gazing yourself at the mirror. Your eyes got caught by the gleam of your silver necklace, the one that Flame gave you. You haven't told anyone yet about your magical powers, even to Elsa. You decided to tell her soon since you already knew she has this kind of magic too. The problem is you don't know how to bring it up to her. You can't just blurt it out randomly to her. Maybe because of it you'll start a random snowstorm at the place. You shook off your thoughts, turned off the sink's faucet, and proceeded into Elsa's room.

You knocked and entered when you heard Elsa's approval to come in. As you enter you notice that Elsa is lying on her bed reading a book. You smiled at her face that is etched with deep concentration. You find it cute when Elsa's too engross with her book. You sat on her bed right beside her. "Hey snowflake." you smiled and lie beside her. "What are you reading?"

Elsa took off her attention from her book and turned to you. "Harry Potter." she stated. You grinned and gazed at her icy blue eyes. "Really? what's so interesting with 'Potter' anyway?" You said emphasizing the word "Potter", mimicking one of the novel's character. Elsa rolled off her eyes and returned to her book. "Shut up Malfoy." she muttered and grinned. You snorted containing your laughter but failed. You laughed and Elsa joined in giggling in a cute way. You and Elsa stayed liked that in a moment, laughing and poking each other's side. You found out that Elsa's ticklish on her sides and decided to attack her with your tickling fingers.

"Stop please!" Elsa cried out, laughing. You continued to assault her sides and declared. "NEVER!" You didn't stop tickling her until you got distracted by her angelic laugh. Elsa took the chance and grabbed both of your hands and turned you both upside down, pinning you on the bed with her on top. You gave a loud grunt when your back hit the sheet covered mattress of the bed. Silence came only the panting of yours and Elsa's breath was heard. You whimpered when you noticed Elsa's eyes twinkling deviously. "Now look who's helpless." she smirked devilishly.

Please no... You cried inside your head. Elsa taking a revenge on tickling her is a bad idea. It's because you're more ticklish. You shutted your eyes tightly and waited for her 'revenge', until a cool yet soft lips pressed againts yours. You found yourself kissing her back and inhaling her sweet scent. You raked her platinum blonde hair with your fingers pulling her close while Elsa caressed your cheeks. Both of you pulled from the kiss because you two needed to breathe. You gazed at Elsa's eyes dreamily while panting, cheeks are flushed.

"What was that for?" you asked chuckling. "For being too cute when you're helpless." stated Elsa smiling, cheeks are also flushed. "But that doesn't mean I won't tickle you back." she said now smiling devilishly.

oh no...

Before you can gulp in horror, Elsa started digging her fingers at you sides. You sent off laughing hard. You can't breathe in laughter. "Elsa stop!" you managed to let out despite of laughing. "Shan't stop until you said please." she said and tickled you harder. "PLEASE!" you yelled still laughing. "HAHAH NO!" said Elsa.

What a clever girl.

Finally Elsa got tired and lay down beside you, still laughing. She wrapped her arms around your torso and pulled you close too her. She snuggled on your neck comfortably while you catch your breath from laughing.

You finally caught your breathing and gazed at Elsa beside you. You can almost hear her purr in contentment. She opened her eyes and locked her gaze at yours. You both stayed that for a moment, staring lovingly at each others eye.

"Elsa?" you asked her. She hummed happily in response. "About your 'cool' powers." you said and chuckled slightly at your corny pun. Elsa's eyebrows collided in confusion. "What about it?" she asked sweetly.

"Well.. do you know anyone who has the same magic as yours?" you asked. "A few people... but they all have different form of magic. Unlike mine, which is snow and ice."

"Can you tell me who are those people... like you?" you asked again. She nodded and tighten her grip around your torso. "There's this one, his name is Grand Pabbie, an old man who knows too much about my world." You stiffed at Grand Pabbie's name. Elsa noticed it and glanced at you. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"C-can I say something crazy?" you said. "I love crazies. Well it depends of what kind of crazy it is." said Elsa, giggling.

"While we were at the North mountain. I discovered many things there. Including magic."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. Her face scrunching up in confusion. "I knew Grand Pabbie."

"wait-what?" Elsa said in disbelief.

"He told me about magic, about everything in your world. Our world actually... he told me about my true self, about my parents, and about my fate and destiny."

"He already did?" Elsa said in surprise. "Wait- You also know about it? about my destiny? in that prophecy?" You asked and sat up on the bed, so as Elsa. She nodded slowly.

"Wow... Almost everyone knows more about me than myself." you said grimacing, hunging your head low. Elsa lifted up your chin and looked at you in the eye. "I may not know how you feel about it (Y/N) but trust me they all need to do this because of your safety, and also for the sake of our world." said Elsa. Somehow she lifted up your mood. You gave her a tight smile. Then she pulled you in a hug. You smelled her sweet scent hugging her back tight. You wish you can hug her like this for forever.

"About your fate in that prophecy. I'll be here, and I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me remember?" she said soothingly and stroke your hair. "I'm glad to hear it from you." you smiled at her and grew into a grin when you remember that time when you used to hate her so much.

"I suppose you also knew why I lost some of my memories?" you asked as you pulled back from the hug. Elsa averted her eyes from you and shook her head as a no. "Well that's unfortunate." you shrugged and lay down on the bed.

"I really want to recall all my childhood past with you in it. Even if I had to pay a price." you stated, staring at the ceiling of Elsa's room.

Elsa wasn't sure if you mean it or not.

* * *

**Hello Guys! Did you miss me? No?**

**Ok... XD**

**If you guys have some suggestions for the next chapter feel free to PM me :D if not you can write it down on your review :) i really need some ideas XD my brain is running low on stock for the next future chapters haha i don't know where it all went XD**

**Hope you guys like it :D**

**See you on the next update :D *waves***

**FSAI OUT!**


	16. Unexpected Flames

"What's wrong with our teachers?!" you exclaimed, putting your hands up as a gesture of exasperation. "Giving us too many homeworks after a week vacation. So cruel!"

Elsa giggled beside you, putting her fingers delicately on her lips. "What?!" you asked in annoyance. "What is so funny about it?!" your face turning red because of your bad temper.

"Relax and take a deep breath." said Elsa as she chuckled. You inhaled and exhaled, letting your head cool for a while.

Your teachers are not being nice this time. They gave your class too many homeworks and plus it's all too difficult to finish all of it quickly. Those teachers are already pressuring your brain with tons of homeworks. Is this their way to take an awful revenge from the week vacation? If it is well it's working awfully well.

"Now, are you all calmed?" asked Elsa. You nodded slowly at her as a response. "Are you sure?" she asked looked skeptical. "Yes." you said with an unknown tone. "Well that's good." Elsa stated a hint of unconvinced in her tone.

You and Elsa walked across the few occupied hallway. Hands are clasped together, sending each other some loving smiles. Suddenly the two red headed siblings popped out of nowhere and started shouting over the hallway. "Make way to the new lovers!" shouted Hans. He caught the attention of all the students on the hallway. You blushed in embarassment and punched his stomach with your trembling fist. Hans grinned devilishly.

"Oops! Ladies please a meter away from (Y/N)! Thank you." said Anna when a group of girls walked pass beside you. They started giggling and probably also gossiping about you and Elsa right now. You sent Anna some daggers of glare.

"Guys! Stop it please!" You groaned and rubbed your flaming red face. Elsa was just utterly speechless beside you. You continued to walk now in a fast phase while dragging Elsa out of there also.

"Hello GUYS! Did you miss me?!" Eryll exclaimed out of nowhere and spread out her arms for a hug.

"Yes Eryll we did! Bye!" You waved at her and pulled Elsa beside you and ran away. Knowing Eryll, she'll probably in for what Hans and Anna's crazy shenanigan is and probably tell her cronies to join also. Their 'fun' will be ten times more.

"What's with (Y N)?" Eryll asked Hans. Hans smirked and told everything to Eryll about you and Elsa being the new couple. The mouthy guy told every detail. Eryll smirked and thought of an idea.

_After hours of your epic embarrassment..._

Anna borrowed Elsa from you in a moment. They have some partner work in their you-forgot-what-class to be discussed. So now you're walking all alone at the school hallway. Not that you mind Elsa being with Anna for a while. She also have things to do after all.

"Hey (Y/N)." Eryll suddenly popped out of nowhere and now she's beside you. You wonder why she's always popping out of nowhere. She cling into your right arm. "I heard about you and Elsa. Well congratulations!" said Eryll grinning slyly. Based on Eryll's tone, she's planning something not good (in your opinion). You have a feeling whatever she's planning will not do any good.

"Okay Eryll. Whatever it is in your mind drop it." You glared at her and removed her hands away from your arm. She threw her hands up in surrender.

"Ok sorry. You have a good sense I see. I didn't even gave you clue what i'm thinking about." Eryll shrugged. "Maybe you're telepathic and you're not telling me." she continued scratching her chin lost in her wild thoughts. You sighed in exasperation. "Can I go now?" You asked her, impatiently.

"Yeah sure. See you later." she waved you off with a smile. Maybe she'll have to do her plan next time. Knowing you in a bad mood, you would not do it whatever she's planning even if it is awesome. You rolled off your eyes and walk away.

Since you have nothing to do, finally you finished some of your minor works earlier, you decided to go to your peaceful spot, at the willow tree. You missed the tree so much even if it was just a week. You smiled and inhaled under the leaves of the tree and stroke it's wooden trunk with your fingers. The tree also reminded you the other willow tree at the north mountain, and also Olaf. You smiled and wondered what could be the young boy doing there right now, you miss him.

"Poor (Y/N) your girlfriend not around today huh?" a voice of a boy spoke behind you. Your eyebrows collided in confusion. You eyed the boy student who has a messy black hair and is tall like Hans. He's wearing a football varsity jacket. He's probably at Hans' football team.

"Your girlfriend is wasting her good body to a lesbo like you." He commented smirking. You clenched your fist. _What's with this guy?_

"What's your problem?! I know i'm minding my own business here." you spat and drop your bag beside the tree trunk. "My problem is that I should be the one banging Miss Arendelle not a dyke like you."

Why is he annoying you right now? and HOW DARE HE?!

You took a deep breath, calming your nerves because this guy is really getting on yours. You wonder what this guy's problem, because he's crossing the line too far right now. "What can't speak because I'm right?"

"No I was just lost in my thoughts, thinking how more shit words can your mouth produce." you replied in a calm tone. The other guy is losing his patience. He really wanted some trouble. He pushed you until you were pressed againts the tree's trunk. He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt.

"What is really your problem?!" you yelled at his face. This guy is mad, he really lost his mind completely. "I'll try fixing your mouth. You should know how to respect your superiors."

Your what now?

"Look who's talking." you replied still calm even though the lunatic is suffocating you with his hands tightening a grip at your shirt collar. Then he punched you right at your jaw. Your head whipped to the right. You taste blood in your mouth.

That's it! Your so done with his madness. You spit some blood from your mouth and grabbed his own collar. Then you knee kick him right on the stomach, which you mentally slapped yourself by not kicking him on the balls.

Adrenaline is now taking over you, you started punching the guy everywhere on his face. He also tried to manage punching you several times at the jaw. Your jaw pained terribly like hell. He will pay for it you swear as you now kicked him on the shin. He yelped in pain and clutched his leg. He growled and kicked you right on the stomach. You wished the place wasn't deserted because no one will going to stop you two from fighting unless someone accidentally went to your place. You almost threw up a great amount of blood. Clutching your stomach painfully as you twisted in pain on the grassed ground. You managed to sit on your spot but then he punched you, now right on your nose. Your face feels like hell in pain. You gritted your teeth and yelled. "ENOUGH!" You felt something bursted around you, something warm.

To the lunatic guy's shock blue flames started swirling around you. He whimpered and trip from his toes. He started crawling backwards when he saw you approaching him. Your eyes are kind of different, blue flames are still enveloping you. Then it dissipate with a swish, only leaving flames burning dangerously on your hands.

You don't know what was happening. It's like somebody else is controlling your body. All you can do is stare at the guy who injured you earlier who was now helpless and stiff in shock of what he's seeing right now. You still felt a deep anger to the helpless guy. Who would be happy beating up by someone anyway? You started raising you flaming hands and ready to roast the guy in front of you. You launch a ball of flaming fire, but then something counter attacked it. You felt a pair of hands held your arms back. It stopped you from roasting the terrified boy alive. "That's enough (Y/N) you already scared off the guy." a familiar voice of a guy whispered at you. You finally came in to your senses. Your knees buckled in exhaustion. The guy who's helding you back is actually Flame. He took a firm grip on your arms. You pant in shaky breaths, that drained your energy too much. You look around and saw the guy who gave you an injury earlier is stiff as a rock staring at you, horrified. Then what you saw next almost gave you a heart attack, it was Elsa and Anna. They are staring at you unbelievably. Since when are they there? Did they saw everything?

"What happened here Mr. Pyro?" a teacher walk right up to you and Flame. What? the teacher knows him? Since when?

"I saw the two fighting. I have to stop them." replied Flame. Your too exhausted to even react of what was happening. All you can do is scrunch up your face in confusion.

"It is obviously a fight. We should take them to the office because of their actions." The annoying mustached teacher, in your opinion, said and took the traumatized boy by the shoulders and dragged him right to the office with you and Flame following behind. You glanced at Elsa and Anna, who still are in shock of what they saw. You could only exhale in exhaustion.

"Now explain." said the principal, and also your uncle. The boy who's sitting at your opposite chair started speaking incoherently. Your uncle, Flame and the mustached teacher stared at the boy,utterly bewildered of what he's saying. You sat on your seat in silence, pinching the bridge of your nose as you listen to the boy's incoherent speaking.

"... blue flames came out of nowhere and she's controlling it!" said the boy pointing accusingly at you. You stared at him gloomily. You glanced at your uncle, he was unamused.

"That's completely nonsense. What you're saying is obviously just your hallucination." said your uncle behind his desk. The boy started telling your uncle that it wasn't just his hallucination and what was he saying was real.

"I hope you could tell us what really happened, Ms. (L/N)?" said your uncle turning at you. He's a good actor, you noted. He did a great job acting like you two are nothing related. Flame and the other teacher looked at you expectantly.

"He started it. I was minding my own business and he started commenting rude things about my personal life." you stated and glared at the boy right across you. He whimpered and sheilded his hands protectively on his face. He's probably expecting you to try roasting him alive again.

"Then we started fighting. Giving each other some physical injuries." You spoke and stared at the distance. You're not in a mood for all of this. "Is that true Mr. Wood?" asked the principal to the boy.

"Yes-" He was beaten to his own words by your uncle. "Very well then-"

"But about the fire was real! She was controlling it!" exclaimed the boy. Flame shook his head, unamused.

"Mr. Wood you're the one who said that Ms. (L/N)'s statements are true. Therefore you are in three day suspension, starting now. We do not tolerate such actions towards your fellow students." stated your uncle with too much authority. He's ignoring all what the other boy's new excuses.

"Sir please assist the boy out of my office I still need to talk with Ms. (L/N)." said your uncle. The mustached teacher nodded and grabbed the boy gently on his shoulders and took him outside. The boy was still explaining to himself and kept telling everyone that the fire was real. "What I'm saying is true!" he kept yelling as he was being pulled by the teacher outside. "Poor boy, lost his mind." muttered the teacher under his breath."

As your uncle heard his office door clicked shut, he spoke. "Flame, tell me what I don't know. Right now!" You flinched at your uncle's tone. It's the first time you see him this angry. Flame let out a long breath and sat on the chair where the boy formerly sat on earlier.

"The old man..." Flame cleared his throat. "I meant George." He corrected himself. "He already told her about everything. Even gave her her powers back."

"What?!" said your uncle in disbelief. He slammed his palm on his desk. You jumped on your seat in surprise.

"Hey! It's about time you know." said Flame, trying to calm the man down in front of him. Your uncle exhaled angrily, and started pacing behind his desk.

"I know it's about time, but George could've gave us a warning!" exclaimed your uncle. Then he stopped pacing, realizing something. "Wait... Does her parents already know about this?" He asked Flame in panic.

You mean my adopted parents? You scoffed mentally.

Flame chuckled in nervousness. He pulled the collar of his shirt with his finger. Is it him or is it his collar is too tight. "No... They still don't know." He replied. He gave your uncle an apologetic look. Your uncle's eyes widen as saucers.

"Well you should tell about it to them immediately! or they'll sent you to cut off your head!" Flame gulped and nodded vigorously. "I will."

"Now about controlling her powers." your uncle calmed down a bit. He glanced at you, finally acknowledging your presence. "Have you assigned a person to teach her yet?" your uncle turned to Flame. "We planned that it was going to be Grandpabbie but then something came up and the old man have to assign it to another person."

"What since when?" you spoke up. "Don't worry (Y/N) she's nice and she's a good teacher. I bet you two will get along well." Flame reassured you. You leaned you back on the chair and sighed.

_So a she huh?_

"When will I start practicing?" you asked Flame. "Tomorrow." He replied simply and stood up on his chair. "We should get going."

"Yeah you two should." said your uncle and rubbed his face in exhaustion. He waved off you and Flame out of his office.

"Flame?"

"Yes?" the guy responded gently. You glanced at him and took a deep breath. "I thought my powers are not elemental, like Grandpabbie said."

Flame cautiously scanned your surroundings before replying. "I thought that too but maybe Kristine will tell us something about that tomorrow." You raised your eyebrow for the new name. "Kristine?" you asked in curiosity. "Your teacher. She'll help you on controlling your magic." said Flame glancing at your hands. "Look (Y/N) We should stop talking about that here in public. What if someone overheard us?" said Flame. You shrugged. "Yeah your right."

"So since when you're a teacher here huh?" you asked him as you both pass Trisha's office, the school secretary. You sent her a quick friendly wave which she returned the gesture.

"Since a couple of hours ago. I have to look after you besides they need a new Math teacher for freshmens." He stated and shrugged. What? the guy teaching math?

"Mathematics teacher huh? Why am I so surprised? Please tell me." you snickered. You earned a playful shove from Flame. "I do look like an idiot but I'm good at Maths." He smiled haughtily. You rolled off your eyes. You went for the door leading to the hallway but Flame pulled you away from it. "Ok listen (Y/N) This will be the last time I'll be talking to you right here in school, but except for some emergencies. We can't do this often people will get suspicious." You nodded as a response at Flame. "Sure." you shrugged. "Just think of my name out loud, in case of emergency. I'll pop right beside you, literally." He chuckled at the last part. "Ok see you around then." You said nonchalantly and pulled the door. You walk through the hallway, looking for Elsa and Anna. You have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**A month since I last updated?! What's wrong with me?! XD **

**I have to drag myself and update this chapter... I already wrote the next one so... I have to drag myself to post it, again...**

**Anyway what title should I put on this chap? Just review :D and th****anks in Advance :)**

**Now I'm outta here XD See ya chumps! XD**


	17. Reindeer Day Fireworks

"You mean to tell me that (Y/N) has magical powers for real?" said Anna dumbfounded. Elsa shushes her since they are in the library at the far end corner of the place where no one bothers to go. She's telling Anna about magic and everything that has to do with it. She even told Anna about her magic also, it turned out easily than she thought. She expected Anna to freak out, but no she just earned a great astonishment from the freckled girl, Anna even told her why didn't she told her about it much earlier. Elsa don't know if this red head is for real.

Several hours of searching you found the two in the library, luckily you ran over at the assistant of the librarian, he told you where Elsa and Anna are. He told you they are at the far corner of the library so you went there. While walking between tall shelves you can hear soft whispers at the direction where the assistant told you. You turned to the left direction you saw the platinum blonde and the red head girl. They're obviously talking as you can see. You walk right up to them. Anna turned to you as soon you were at their range, so as Elsa.

"So you guys have to see that little scene earlier. I'm sorry about that" you awkwardly rubbing your right arm. Elsa gestured to a chair telling you to sit down. You immediately sat on the chair and gave the two girls a tight smile, then awkward silence fills the air. Luckily Anna broke the silence "Elsa told me everything" she stated. You gave Elsa a shocked glance and turned back to Anna "She did?" The red head nodded quietly. You sighed and spoke "What can I do you saw my little secret. You deserved to know." Elsa turned into a relief, she thought you'll be mad at her for telling Anna, but like you said the girl deserved to know.

"So what's your plan?" asked Anna. "I'm going to practice controlling it. Someone's going to teach me how," you said staring at your palms. "Someone?" said Elsa with a very confused expression on her face. You nodded and spoke, "Yeah, I don't know who, actually I forgot the name. Flame just told me, it was supposed to be Grandpabbie but something came up so he have to pass." You shrugged.

"Grandpabbie... I still can't believe that old man knows magic. Maybe he made those sandwiches he used to give us by magic," said Anna airily. You glanced at Elsa and rose an eyebrow, she giggled quietly while placing her fingers delicately on her lips, which you find very cute.

* * *

_Hours later..._

You found yourself inside your home library, doing nothing. You finished your other school works hours ago, you still have a lot but you decided to do it at the weekend since it's due until next week, so much for being a procrastinator. You scoffed and stared at a random spine of a thick book on the shelf. You heard a pair of walking feet behind you, you found out it was Elsa's as soon you whipped your head at the direction. "What are you up to?" She asked while smiling at you. "Nothing," you returned the smile while you rubbed the back of your neck. "I'm bored," you stated plopping down on a couch, Elsa followed.

"Let's go outside," you whispered at her. Elsa rolled off her eyes and spoke "Gerda will get mad at us again." You shrugged and went to the door. "Where are you going?" Elsa asked curiously as you turned the knob. "Going outside," you stated smirking. "(Y/N) No." warned Elsa. You huffed "Get your jacket you're going outside with me," you stated and went downstairs to find Gerda. You'll tell her that you and Elsa will go outside for a moment so she won't get worried like last time. You found the woman inside the kitchen, cleaning. She's scrubbing on a large pan.

"Hi Gerda!" You greeted her, she hummed in response letting you know that she heard you. "Me and Elsa will go outside for a moment," you stated. "Don't go home late," said Gerda as she turned to you. "Don't go home late, got it." You smiled and ran outside the kitchen to get Elsa. "So very late is fine right?!" You called at Gerda. You heard a pan clanged in the kitchen.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY MISSY! OR I'LL TELL YOUR-"

"Mother," you finished her sentence under your breath. "Geez I was only joking!" You said and laughed. Gerda emerged from the kitchen, she's still wearing her apron, her face is red from shouting. "I'm sorry," you apologized "I won't even dream of it," you said with a promising gesture. Gerda sighed and went back inside the kitchen to finish her cleaning.

"What was the noise about?" asked Elsa as she descended the giant staircase. You can't help but admire her as she walk right up to you even though she's wearing her best casual clothes. You snapped from staring at Elsa when you remembered her question. "It was nothing" you replied. Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Come on let's go," you smiled and offered your hand which she gladly took.

You took your motorcycle outside the garage then tossed Elsa one of the helmets. "We're riding this thing again?" She asked. You stopped and turned to her, "We can ask Kai to drive us-"

"No it's ok I just remembered the last time I rode it with you," Elsa giggled and shoved the helmet on her head. You sighed in relief, you thought Elsa hated your bike, and you think it's the best to drive it than bother poor Kai in this hour.

"Ready to go?" You asked Elsa after the both of you mounted the motorcycle. She hummed as a yes, you turned it on with a roaring sound of its engine. "Drive a little slow this time," Elsa chuckled behind you while wrapping her arms around your waist. "Yes ma'am," replying as you smile.

You drove on a familiar road, it seemed like a deja vu to Elsa.

"I'm sorry I didn't took you at the lake again like I promised," you said as you continue to zoom the bike on the dark road. Now Elsa knew why the path was familiar to her. "It's ok, I forgotten about it too," she said and snuggled at your back, you smiled as you felt her warmth.

You parked on the same spot like last time. You helped Elsa unmounted the motorcycle. You both sat on the makeshift dock on the lake, you smiled as you eyed your feet hovering above the water.

"So what are we here for tonight? I know they light lanterns during Friday right?" said Elsa wondering what's the show for tonight since it's not yet Friday.

"You'll see," you smiled and gestured at the starry sky. You glanced at your watch, counting down seconds under your breath. Elsa must've heard you and glanced beside you with a confused look etched on her face.

"You'll see it in five seconds," said and glanced at her. "See what?" She asked. You gestured at the dark sky again. "It's a surprise. I don't want to spoil it." You grinned while Elsa slapped your shoulder playfully. You both stared at each other lovingly until Elsa heard a faint explosion at the sky. She gasped as she saw mesmerizing light, a firework. Then it followed by a dozen of rockets, it has the most beautiful combination of colors, it made the dark starry sky more beautiful. She sighed at the sight. Fireworks never ceased to amaze her. So captivated by the firework show she didn't even noticed you left your spot.

You came back carrying something in a plastic bag. You smiled at Elsa's amazed expression, you patted yourself mentally for bringing her here tonight. You took something inside the bag and handed it to Elsa. Elsa glanced at your hand and saw a chocolate bar.

"Nothing like a perfect night watching a firework show while eating a chocolate," you chuckled as she took it with delight. She whispered a quick thank you before opening the delicious treat and took a bite of it. You shake your head in amusement while eating your own bar of treat.

"What's their occasion tonight?" Asked Elsa not taking her eyes off the fireworks. "They have a little celebration about reindeer day or something, that's what Hans told me," you shrugged. "I bet he just made up the reindeer thing. Too bad we can't go there so it's more near to see those fireworks it's too far from here."

"That's fine I prefer to watch it here with you. It's more peaceful." Said Elsa resting her head on your shoulder. She sighed in contentment as you wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I almost forgotten about the firework show, luckily you asked me what was I'm up to so we made here in time."

As the last set of fireworks flew up on the sky, Elsa placed her lips on yours. You sighed how soft and warm her lips are. Elsa pulled away after a few minutes.

The firework show was over. Elsa smiled as you both stared into each others eyes.

"This night is awesome," you said as you and Elsa walk back to your motorcycle. "Yeah," said Elsa wrapping her arm around yours as she intertwined the fingers of both of your hands.

You stopped suddenly when you heard a rustling of leaves. You shushed Elsa to quiet. You warily approached the nearby bush. Then you heard an ear splitting shriek of Elsa, you whipped your head at her direction but something or more like someone pushed you that you stumbled and fall down. You saw a flash of long blonde hair unlike Elsa's though. After it accidentally bumped you it ran inside the woods. You found out that it was a girl who was running. You chased after it. Why would someone run into the dark woods in this ungodly hour? That person must be crazy.

Elsa called after you but you ignored her loud voice and continued chasing after the girl. "Hey come back!" You yelled at the running figure. A tree branch whipped at your face painfully. Grunting as you snapped the offending branch into two. You heard someone fell down on the ground with a loud thud, it was the girl who you were chasing. You neared her quickly.

"It's ok I won't hurt you!" You said trying to calm the blonde girl who was struggling on your grasp. Then she stopped squirming, you both locked eyes. She's quite attractive with that long wavy yellow blonde hair, she's wearing a red flannel with skinny jeans that has a rip on her knees. Didn't see it coming she kicked you on your stomach that sent you flying backwards. The blonde girl glanced at you before disappearing with smoke leaving on the spot. You gasp as you tried to get up. You winced clutching on your sore stomach, that girl kicked hard.

You heard Elsa's voice near you. "What happened? Are you alright?" She asked. She helped you to get up. "I'm ok," you replied dusting off dried leaves from your clothes. "Where did that girl go?" Elsa asked. You scanned the and replied quietly, " She... disappeared."

"What?" said Elsa in confusion.

* * *

"She disappeared! I think she used the same magic that Flame use to teleport," you exclaimed as you and Elsa climbed the stairs of the house.

You and Elsa quickly went home after what happened in the woods. Elsa thought it was for the best, who knows what creatures are lurking inside that place in this hour.

"Why would someone go inside the woods in this dark night?" said Elsa as she went to the door of her bedroom. You shrugged and decided to drop the topic. You felt tired and need to rest, you still have time to worry about it tomorrow. You told Elsa a quick good night before entering your own bedrooms.

After changing your clothes you lay on your back on your bed while staring at the ceiling, wondering who that girl be. She seemed familiar, although you didn't manage to exam her face properly since it was too dark. Within several minutes drowsiness took over you and so you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I wonder who that girl is... XD Be free to guess it XD**

**Look out for new characters in the next chapter :D**


	18. The Twins

**Oooooo A double update? haha XD **

* * *

_You giggled hysterically while dragging a platinum blonde behind you. "(Y/N)! I'm still tired!" groaned the blonde girl, Elsa. She yawn as the two of you descended the large staircase._

_Elsa dug her heels on the floor when you turned to the direction of the house's back door. "So this is why you made me wear thicker clothes," she pouted and removed your grasp from her wrist. You also pouted and made a puppy dog eyes unintentionally. "Please Elsa!" You pleaded taking her gloved hand. "Let's build a snowman," you stared at her with your misty eyes. Elsa sighed in defeat, "Fine! Just one snowman ok?" You jumped on your spot and punched the air above you, cheering. "After that we'll go back to sleep, your parents won't be happy knowing us that we sneaked tonight."_

_"Ok I promise! Just one snowman!" You didn't stop jumping in excitement. You took Elsa's hand again and opened the back door quietly, then you both ran outside giggling quietly._

_Everything outside is covered with white powdered snow. You and Elsa went to the small pond near your home, beside it you started making a ball of snow for the snowman's body. "C'mon Els! Help me!" you exclaimed. You accidentally stepped on a thick layer of snow that it caught your foot making yourself fall on the snow covered ground. Elsa giggled above you, she pulled you by your shoulders and helped you to stand up. You mumbled a quick thank you._

_Elsa motioned you to come closer, you quickly obliged and felt another wave of excitement inside your guts. "Are you ready for a little magic?" said Elsa smirking. You nodded vigorously, and started jumping on your spot again. Elsa giggled and waved her hands in circular motion forming a small snowball between her hands. You squealed in excitement. Elsa then formed a head for your little snowman. You gasped in awe and stared at her masterpiece._

_"This is awesome!" You jumped on the balls of your feet._

_Elsa soon helped you building the snowman with her magic. You made two balls of snow for it's legs while Elsa made the bottom half of it's body. You also took a carrot from the kitchen for the snowman's nose._

_"There's something missing," said Elsa eyeing the snowman. You scrunched your face in concentration thinking what was missing of the snowman. The snowman you both made has a weirdly shaped head with a buck tooth on it's mouth, two round snow with unequal size as a body, and also have two stubby legs._

_Elsa found a stack of round pebbles near her, she picked up three and stuck it on the snowman's body as a buttons. She picked up two more pieces for the eyes._

_"Oh I know what's missing!" You finally budged on your spot. You ran nearby a tree and snapped two twigs and gave it to Elsa._

_"Now it's perfect!" exclaimed Elsa smiling at the snowman. "Hey Elsa!" You called her. She immediately whipped her head at you but something cold hit her face, it was a snowball. You laughed while clutching on your sides. Elsa's face was too priceless._

_Elsa smirked and waved her hands, making a gigantic snowball with her hands. You stopped laughing and gasped. Then you started running._

_"Next time think twice before hitting me a snowball!" laughed Elsa evilly running after you._

_"She's gone mad!" You screamed running around the pond. You glanced at Elsa, still running but unbeknownst to you, you ran on the frozen pond. You slipped and everything went black._

You sat up on your bed breathing heavily. Was that one of your memories or one of your vivid dreams? You wiped a bead of sweat from your forehead and decided to sleep again, knowing it's still dawn. Unfortunately you found it hard to go back to sleep.

Several minutes later, you were awoken by Flame who poofed loudly inside your room. You heard a faint cracking sound near your bedroom door. You grunted when the blankets are pulled off from you. Shivering you sat up on your bed, rubbing your eyes sleepily. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty before the sun decides to!" exclaimed Flame, looking enthusiastic as he can be. You hissed at his loud voice. "It's three in the morning and you expect me to wake up? I haven't got enough sleep!" groaning as you flopped down on your bed.

"It wasn't my fault that you stayed up late," stated Flame, crossing his arms over his chest. "It wasn't my fault either!" you exclaimed. "Then who's fault is it?" said Flaming raising his eyebrows.

"That disturbing dream of mine " you mumbled quietly that he can't hear. "What?" asked Flame not catching what you said. "Nevermind," you groaned. "I'm still tired!"

Flame rolled his eyes at you and pulled you off your bed by your arm. "Quit whining and start preparing yourself!" He told you and pushed you right in your bathroom. You huffed and obeyed him. You closed the door and quickly stripped off your clothes and step into the shower.

"You better not be inside my room after I get out!" You yelled as cold water ran down your body. "I'll wait for you outside your room then," came a muffled voice of Flame. You heard footsteps left your room.

You huffed as you finished putting on clothes. Before going outside your room you took a chocolate from your desk. You grasp the door knob and twisted it to open. You saw Flame sitting on the floor, staring at nothing. You cleared you throat, getting his attention. He whipped his head up at you and quickly stood up on his spot.

"Ready to go?" He asked you quietly. You crossed your arms as you raise your eyebrows, "What else do you think?" You said as you gestured at yourself. Flame rolled off his eyes, "Ok I'm using the old spell prepare yourself," he stated as he rubbed the palm of his hands getting ready. You inhaled a large amount of oxygen then with a faint poof, smoke are now engulfing you and Flame. Within seconds you both appeared in a grassy land with large trees surrounding it, not too far from where you and Flame appear there is a small house, there are lights illuminating inside it's windows. Since it's still dawn and the sun is still under the horizon, the place is dark.

"Where are we? In Hogwarts?" you asked the guy beside you. "No not Hogwarts, I won't let Dumbledore handle your magic," said Flame playing along. You rolled off your eyes.

"Hey there Flame!" a male voice greeted behind the two of you. You and Flame turned and saw a muscular blonde guy sitting on a tree stump holding a cup, probably drinking coffee. The guy must've been expecting you two. "Kristoff!" said Flame as he approached the blond guy and bro hugged him. After they let go from their 'manly' hug, Kristoff turned to you.

"She must be (Y/N)!" He exclaimed gesturing at you. Flame nodded at him. Kristoff quickly walked right up to you and hugged you with his large biceps. His hug is much worse than Marshmallow's, you can hardly breathe. You patted his right arm awkwardly. "You've grown!" He exclaimed as he pulled from the hug. You smiled at the guy awkwardly. You don't even know him, and he speak like your old uncle and aunts, noticing that you've grown.

"oh wait till Kristine sees you!" He exclaimed as he ran to the only house around the place. You turned to Flame who was smiling solemnly at Kristoff's direction. "I can't remember knowing a person named Kristoff and also Kristine," you stated.

"Ofcourse you don't remember them..." said Flame shaking his head. "They're your friends when you were little. They're twins actually. You guys would always play with Kristine's magic, unfortunately Kristoff wasn't born with magic."

"So Kristine is going to teach me how to use my magic?" Flame nodded at you, "Didn't you remember? I told you about her yesterday." You shrugged and spoke "I have poor memories."

"Hi guys!" a female voice greeted you and Flame. You stiffened when you saw Kristoff's twin, Kristine.

"You?!" You exclaimed staring at the blonde girl infront of you. "Aw c'mon (Y/N) Is that how you greet an old friend?" said Kristine sweeping her blonde hair from her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're the girl in the woods I saw last night!" You exclaimed and pointed at the girl with your index finger.

"Where?" Flame and Kristoff said in unison. Kristine giggled at their reaction. "Sorry about last night, I was watching the fireworks. But your friend freaked out when she saw me, I panicked and accidentally bumped you," explained Kristine.

"You watched the reindeer day firework show without me?!" said Kristoff in disbelief, he neared his twin sister. "I'm sorry ok! I can't help but sneak out," Kristine defended herself. "Besides I didn't went to the event. I only watched the fireworks from afar." Kristoff scowled at her. "Don't worry mountain man, we'll go to the event next year." reassured Kristine as she took a bite of a biscuit that she took from a plate on the picnic table near her.

"Yeah sure," scoffed Kristoff, sipping in his cup.

"I thought that reindeer day was just a made up thing," you spoke. Kristoff almost spit his drink and looked at you like you've grown a second head. "It's not a made up thing! It's a real event!" He exclaimed.

"You hungry?" asked Kristine, offering you a plate of biscuits. You took one and mumbled a quick thank you. After taking a bite of it you realized you haven't eaten breakfast yet. Are you just hungry or is the biscuit tasted heavenly good? So you took more pieces of it, you hungrily ate all of it.

"Someone's starving," said Kristine giggling when she saw you taking more biscuits from the plate. You blushed in embarassment and stopped yourself from taking another one. The blonde girl noticed your change of demeanor. "Eat more, it's not good practicing your magic later with an empty stomach," she said.

"Speaking of (Y/N)'s magic," Flame spoke up. "Grandpabbie said it wasn't an elemental one. But the last time I saw her powers it was fire."

Kristine perked up at what Flame said. "So it's a fire?" she turned back to you. You simply nodded while chewing on a tenth biscuit.

"What happened? How did her powers worked?" Kristine asked curiously. "She got in this fight in school, a boy pissed her off," shrugged Flame. You rolled off your eyes by his choice of words.

"So you're mad that time, and you got emotionally out of control," Kristine trailed off her thoughts. "and the next thing I knew my hands are flaming," you said shrugging.

"I think your powers depends on your mood," said Kristine, and nodded to herself affirming what she said. "But before we would assume it, let's test it first," she said as she went on her feet, and motioned you to follow her. You stood up and took another biscuit and pocketed it, Kristine just shook her head in amusement.

"You guys stay here," she told the two boys, who are now drinking in their mugs. "Flame can't be around during the practice?" you asked Kristine.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked back. "N-no it's not tha-" you were stopped from your words when the blonde girl spoke. "I think he'll be a distraction, " she whispered to you.

"Come on now let's go!" she motioned you to follow her into the tall trees, inside the woods. Awkward air filled the silence between you and her. "I don't bite," she giggled and pulled you closer to her side. "Unless if you want me to," Kristine smirked and winked at you. You blushed. For god's sake you already have a girlfriend!

"So how's life been (Y/N)?" asked Kristine. You both stopped in the middle of a grassy place with cleared trees, it has a lot more space than the place earlier where Kristine's house is.

"We have a lot of things to catch up on," she smiled at you. "I haven't seen you in years. The last time I saw you, you were still unable to speak things properly." She giggled at the last part.

You, Kristine and Kristoff used to be playmates when you all are little. Kristine's magic is a bonus to all of your fun. Since yours were removed that time and Kristoff wasn't born one only Kristine's has powers among the three of you. Her magic has something to do with nature. She can fasten the growth of plants and trees at her will. Everytime that she's upset vines would grow everywhere around her.

You're a little surprise that those informations flashed back in your brain. Finally your memories are coming back!

"Life's still the same," you shrugged as you watch Kristine waved her hand on a bush making it sprout white flowers.

"Remember Elsa?" you asked her. Kristine frowned a little, you noticed. "Yeah the Ice Queen?" she said.

Kristine call Elsa ice queen since she saw her made a crown for herself made of ice one time. Elsa is also her childhood friend. She learned to control her powers with Elsa, while Grandpabbie was teaching them.

"Elsa lived with us now, since her parents died, and my parents are her legal guardians." You said.

"I'll guess she's the girl who freaked out last night when she saw me, right?" said Kristine. You nodded at her.

"What are you two doing there? Dating?" Kristine scoffed at the last part. "Yeah we're dating," you said casually. The golden blonde infront of you almost choked with her own spit. "W-what?!" she said looking at you like you ate a puppy.

"Elsa's my girlfriend," you said to her. Kristine opened her mouth but then shut it immediately. Finally she found her own words she spoke "Uh... that's awesome. I knew you two would be something more than friends. Ever since we're little it was too obvious," she said giving you a (fake?) smile. You have a feeling there's something off with Kristine. You are about to ask her what it is but then she beat you to it.

"Now let's get started shall we?" said Kristine with an unknown tone while clapping her hands together.

"First we have to know if my theory is true that your powers change depending what emotion you feel," said Kristine. "How would we find that out?" You asked her. The blonde girl tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking. She abruptly snapped her fingers when a light bulb of idea came. The next thing you knew is that your on top of a pile of green vines, some of it grasped your feet and pulled you to sink on the ground.

"Kristine! What are you doing?!" You yelled anxiously at the blonde girl who's smirking at your condition.

Maybe this is the reason why she won't let Flame come. She's going to kill you!

You panicked and started wriggling from the grasp of the vines. The idea of being killed by it, is scaring you horribly. Good bye world! you yelled mentally. You haven't even said good bye to your parents, to Anna, Hans, Gerda, Kai and Elsa. Especially Elsa..

"Wow that was awesome!" Kristine jumped on her spot, like she won a victory. You stared at the girl incredulously. You noticed the vines are no longer around you, all of it shriveled to death. "You almost killed me!" You said looking at girl like she's gone mad, which you think she already is.

"It wouldn't kill you unless I say so," Kristine reassured you. "I'm impressed! No one escaped that vines ever! But you broke that record!"

"You're crazy!"

* * *

**What do you guys think of Kristine? XD**

**(And now I'm going to disappear again and will return who knows when XD**

**FSAI Out!)**


	19. Childhood Bestfriends

"You're crazy!" you repeated with much more louder tone. You paced and started panicking. "I don't know how Flame was convinced that you should help me with my powers when your ideas are really insane and..." Kristine stopped cheering in victory when she heard you blabbing. Then she crossed her arm over her chest, raised her eyebrows and then smirked.

"Relax," she said cutting off what you've just been rambling about. "Look you just made a windstorm," Kristine pointed at the whirling wind above you. You gasped and relaxed yourself, effectively making the small storm above you disappear.

"Woah..." you exhaled with a shaky breath.

"I can see you can control your magic at will pretty well," commented Kristine, taking a mental note about it. "But they can get out of hand when your emotions get to much of you."

"And?" you asked.

"It turns out that this practicing thing will be easier than I thought," smiled Kristine. "The thing you need is controlling not just your magic but also your emotions."

"Ok," you crossed your arms over your chest "Is that all?"

Kristine nodded. "I think that's enough for today. We just examined how your powers works and took a look on how i can help."

You and Kristine went back to her home after. The walk was awfully quiet between the two of you. Fortunately it didn't took long walking back to Kristine's place.

The first thing you and Kristine saw as the two of you went back, Flame and Kristoff are doing an arm wrestling on the picnic table and it looks like Kristoff is winning with his huge biceps. Flame groaned in pain after he retrieve his arm from the table, rubbing on it's sore spots.

"Nice try Flame," said Kristine walking right up to the two guys with you following behind. Flame huffed, still rubbing his arm.

"How can you have a large body build in such age?" said Flame to Kristoff, frowning as he did. "I don't know... Ask my parents?" said Kristoff shrugging.

"Anyway how did the practice go?" said Flame turning to you. "It went insane-" you said but Kristine spoke before you can finish your sentence. "-ly awesome," Kristine said winking at you. You rolled off your eyes.

"Good," Flame beamed. "I guess it's time for us to leave then," Flame clapped his hand on your shoulder.

"Ok, see you later," Kristine smiled at you. "Yeah," Kristoff spoke beside her. Your face turned into a confused look._ See you later?_

Flame dropped you off by your bedroom and left instantly before you can ask something to him. You searched your clock and it turns out you still have an hour before you usually wake up for school. So you decided to take a nap as you wait for your alarm to ring.

You woke up exactly an hour after. Standing up you rubbed your eyes groggily. A long yawn escaped your mouth. You noticed something sticky inside the pocket of your jeans. It turns out that the chocolate you brought was forgotten and melted inside your pocket. You frowned and took the chocolate and threw it on your bedside table. You stared at it while thinking what were you about to do._ 'Oh... Right... School..'_ You said mentally. You quickly scrambled to get yourself ready.

After changing into a freshly laundered clothes, you double checked your things inside your bag. Then you went downstairs, yawning. You met Elsa at the dining room already seated, eating her own breakfast.

"Good morning," you greeted the blonde as you sat down on a chair.

"You look tired," said Elsa looking concerned. "You stayed up late last night didn't you?" You didn't respond and quickly wolfed down on your breakfast. Elsa shook her head, unamused.

Same thing as usual Kai drove you and Elsa to school. While traveling you decided to take a small nap. Elsa let you rest your head on her shoulder. She frowned, you really are tired. She wondered why you stayed up late last night. She kissed your forehead as she stroke your hair.

After several minutes, Elsa shook you to wake up. She doesn't want to wake you since you are having a nice nap, but she needed to or else you both will be late for your class. "We're here," said Elsa gently. You slowly opened your eyes, and yawned a little. You quickly took your bag and went out of the car.

You let Elsa lead you to your first period class. She lead you by holding your hand as the two of you walk on the hallway.

Math class went as usual, the teacher went off discussing the today's lesson after he entered the room and settled the students down. You can't comprehend what he's saying, you're too tired. Your eyes are getting heavier and heavier. Taking a mental note to remind yourself to give Flame a good punch when you see him around later.

The class got interrupted when someone knocked on the classroom door. Everyone turned to look who it was. Trisha, the school's secretary was at the door with someone behind her, you can't have a good look to see who it is she was obstructing the view. The dark haired woman gave your Math teacher an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt the lesson sir but we have a new student," she said as she gestured the person beside her. She let the person in before leaving.

"Wow," a classmate beside you said in pure awe, as the new student entered the room.

A blonde haired girl, wearing a blue shirt, and a ripped skinny jeans. Kristine Bjorgman entered the room. She smiled over the class. Then it grew into a huge grin when her eyes caught your sight.

Silence suddenly filled the classroom, everyone is staring at the new student in front. "Ms. Bjorgman," said your Math teacher interrupting the silence. "You can sit at the back next to Ms. L/N."

Kristine grinned wider and went to the empty seat next to yours. She saw Elsa, a pure shock with a mix of confusion etched on her face. She tried to conceal her giggle at Elsa's reaction. She gave the platinum blonde girl a shy wave and mouthed "Hello." Her eyes travelled to you, and gave you a wink.

The math teacher clapped his hands together and continued his discussion.

During the (boring) class, you noticed Kristine kept glancing at you and Elsa. While Elsa on the other hand, can't focus on the todays lesson. Her eyes kept looking at the new arrived student, Kristine. She is wondering what is Kristine doing here and why she left Corona. Based on her knowledge Kristine have a very nice and peaceful life back there.

The class was dismissed, Kristine approached you and Elsa outside the classroom. The blonde girl gave the two of you a very warm smile. "How's our Ice Queen?" Kristine laughed "You haven't changed since the last time we met," she said to the speechless platinum blonde haired girl. What happened next was really unexpected. Elsa lunged forward and hugged Kristine. Kristine laughed again and hugged back the platinum blonde haired girl. "Yep! haven't changed at all! not a bit," Kristine commented. You quietly watch the two blonde girls hugged, smiling on your spot. But then Kristine pulled you in for a group hug, "It's good to have my best friends back." The three of you laughed.

"Hey! forgetting someone?!" A voice said. The three of you stopped hugging to look who it is. Kristtof stood a foot away from you three. He has his arms crossed, pretending to be upset. You rolled off your eyes at the guy. "Hi there Ice Queen!" Kristoff greeted Elsa beside you. He then hugged Elsa and then ruffled her platinum blonde hair.

Meters away Hans and Anna are watching the four of you having a small reunion. "Wow.. Who's that new girl?"asked Hans grinning like an idiot. Anna noticed her brother's dreamy face, smirking she smacked the guy on his stomach. "Ow! Hey!" Said Hans, swatting away his sisters hand. "What was that for?!" He asked the redhead girl incredulously. Anna wiggled her eyebrows at her brother, smirking.

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHH LOOK I FINALLY UPDATED! Thank the freaking GODS!I**

**Want me to update soon? As in SOON?! well send me some freaking ideas! Haha didn't mean to be harsh XD but seriously please send me your ideas through PM :'( if you're a guest :D you can just comment down beloooow :D**

**I just came from a long term Writers Block my writings are a little**** rusty right now so i hope you guys can bear it until I get back on the track XD**

**-FSAI**

**p.s. I'm bored... Need someone to talk to today? Feel free to PM me ;D**


	20. Friends

"Okay! I never had so many people here with me under my favorite tree," You exclaimed rubbing your temples. "Except that time when Eryll came here to apologize," You added.

There never been a huge number of people with you under your favorite place. With you right now is your old childhood friends, Kristoff and Kristine, and then there's Anna, Hans and your girlfriend Elsa. And To your surprise Eryll and her group of friends decided to hang out with you today. The usually quiet and peaceful place got a little noisy. Scratch little and noisy, the place today is so loud that you can't even have a time to think to rest and relax. You really want to have a nice nap since you haven't got a good sleep last night. So you sighed exasperatedly and groaned on your spot. Elsa must've heard you, she stopped listening to Kristine's story and turned to you.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern. You shook your head as for a 'No'. Trying to stop yawning, you failed and let out a long one. Elsa tutted and bring your head on her shoulder. "Take a nap," she whispered at you. You hummed in contentment before shutting your eyes. You let your heavy eyelids rest but you didn't sleep, the noise around are forbidding you to.

Elsa went back listening to Kristine's story telling with Anna, Hans and Kristoff. The platinum blonde haired girl stroke your own hair as she listens.

Kristine's face fell a little when she saw you and Elsa. She tries to hide her jealousy-( YES JEALOUSY! SHE'S FREAKING JEALOUS RIGHT NOW) so she just kept telling her story about the time when she got lost in the woods. She also avoided looking at you and Elsa so she wouldn't get upset more. Putting more wood in the fire will make it worse. Unbeknownst to the blonde girl, little vines are starting to protrude from the grassed grounds.

On the other hand, Hans is lost at Kristine's 'angelic' face. He didn't even noticed that he kept sighing dreamily everytime Kristine would smile or laugh but his sister did. Anna was smirking on his spot, she can't believe that there's a lovestruck smile on her brother's face. She tugged her brother's sleeve and whispered, "You're staring." Hans immediately blushed and focused on Kristine's story instead. The redhead girl just shook her head, smiling. Earlier, when the two red haired siblings got introduced to the twins, Hans went awfully nervous and he kept stuttering when he introduced himself to Kristine. It's a funny sight for Anna to see her brother like that.

At the other group, Eryll's friends kept talking about their own wildest dreams. Eryll swear that her own group of friends have minds of a child. To be 'polite' she pretended to listen while she stares at the growing vines from the ground. She stared at it with wide eyes, but then it disappear the moment she blinked. She raised her eyebrows, maybe she's just seeing things.

Meters away from you and the others, behind the thick bush, a tall guy with a sleek jet black hair is smiling evilly. He pulled something from his odd looking clothes, and it seemed to be a crystal ball. "I found her," he whispered to the crystal ball that now has a swirling green fog in it. "Good," replied a cold voice.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have twitter :D go search and follow me if you like to :) EffingIce**


	21. Romulus

**Yes reader... I'm still alive hahaha**

* * *

After the last class was dismissed, you, Elsa, Hans and Anna are inside the car that is being driven by Kai. Heading to your home. The two siblings are with you since they wanted to do their assignments at yours and Elsa's home.

"I can't wait to sleep on my bed!" You exclaimed on your seat. Elsa giggled beside you. "This day is my worst day ever!" And now you started talking how this day became the worst. Hans shook his head, unamused. "At least you just lack of sleep," said Hans. "It could be much worse," he added.

"Not having a proper sleep is already the worst Hans," you said crossing your arms. Anna on your left just rolled off her eyes, she knows where this conversation is heading. While Elsa, she just remained silent on her seat listening to yours and Hans' conversation. "What could be much worse with than that?" You asked him.

"Well you could've lost a body part or maybe die," he said shrugging. You nodded slowly in agreement. Before you can think of something to oppose what the redhead guy said, something hit the car. It sent the vehicle into an abrupt stop. "What was that?!" Asked Elsa. Then again something hit it much harder, all the car's glass panes shattered. The impact made you unconscious.

_It's dark but you can hear voices._

_"Please don't hurt her!" An unfamiliar voice of a woman pleaded. "She's just a baby!" said another person that turns out to be a man's voice._

_"The child must die!" a cold voice stated. "Or she will ruin everything I worked hard on!"_

_"No please!" said the woman from earlier and then it got followed by a loud screaming of a man. "Please," the woman whimpered._

_You wanted to do something and help those poor people, they seemed to be helpless. But you can't. Everything is dark you can't see them. How will you help them if you can't see?_

_The owner of the cold voice started cackling with laughter. Then you heard an earsplitting scream of the woman._

You cracked your eyes open and sat right up. You groaned when your head went throbbing in pain. You felt a stinging pain on your forehead. You bet it has a wound. You tried to check your forehead with your hands but you noticed that they are shackled. "What?" You said in confusion. "Where am I?" You scanned your surroundings with your aching eyes. You seemed to be inside a cellar. It has stone walls and a single iron door. Inside was very cold.

The iron door clanged open, you jumped on your spot. A man with sleek jet black hair smiled at you wickedly. "Look how you've grown," he said and grinned with his yellowish teeth. His looks made you shiver and dislike him.

"Who the hell are you?!" You asked him. The man tutted. "You have a very rude attitude," he stated. "Is that how your 'parents' raised you?"

"I wouldn't be rude if I wasn't in a cellar and shackled with chains," you spatted. The man raised his eyebrows at you, "Well... My name is Romulus Feinbottom," he said. You surpassed a laugh. He noticed it and shot you a glare, "You think my name is funny do you?!" He said, fuming.

"Laugh at this you little brat!" He said yelling. You're too busy trying not to laugh that you didn't braced yourself for his upcoming kick. Blood came into your mouth when his foot hit your stomach. You spit the blood on the floor. Almost spitting it on Romulus' dirty shoes. "Go on! Don't stop yourself from laughing!" said Romulus, laughing like a mad man. You grit your teeth while giving Romulus a glare.

_You're dead to me._

You focused on your shackled hands. You felt your hands heating inside the shackles. Steam is starting to surround it. The shackles turned red as it starts to melt by your powers. "Hey?! What are you doing?!" Romulus panicked on his spot. You sent him another deathly glare.

After the shackles completely melted from your hands, you stood up and stared at Romulus. Your eyes changed its color and blue flames are now surrounding you. The man started to whimper on his spot. His legs are now shaking. He's a fool for underestimating your powers. He locked you up by himself and didn't even asked his allies to help him watch over you. He's an idiot.

It feels like someone's controlling you again. It's like the same feeling when you almost roasted that guy alive in school for making you mad. All you can do is watch the man infront of you cower in fear.

_Kill him. He deserves it after hurting you_. A very cold voice speak on your mind. But you don't want to kill him. He did hurt you but killing him will never be a good revenge.

_No I won't!_ You argued with your mind.

_Kill him!_

_No!_

Unconsciously, you raised your hand, aimed a blue fireball at Romulus. Romulus screamed as you released the ball of flame. He tried to block his face with his hand. As if it will help him shield himself from the fireball you threw at him. As fireball hit him, it started to spread around his body. Hot blue flames deeply burned his skin, and then after it burned him the flames turned into ice, freezing him inside. Romulus was now frozen.

Your eyes turned back into it's original color. Your knees buckled. Panting, you grunted as you fell on the floor. "Flame..." You whispered his name before you lost your consciousness.

* * *

**Hey readers! How are you guys?! I missed you all! Hahaha!**

**I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't that long. I'm trying to get back on writing my fanfics. :)**


	22. Waking Up

_Elsa never went outside today. She locked herself up in her room. You knocked on her bedroom for the tenth time today. "Elsa! Please let me in," you pleaded. You heard no response from Elsa._

_After that accident on the frozen pond, Elsa blamed herself about it. She thought it was all her fault why you slipped on the ice. When you slipped and blacked out she panicked when she saw blood dripping on your head. She waked up your parents to take you to the hospital. She thought locking herself up in her room will be for the best. Your parents tried to tell her it wasn't her fault and accidents happen._

_Now you're fully recovered but still have bandages wrapped around your head. You tried to knock on Elsa's door again. Again, there was no response from the blonde girl. " Elsa... Please..." You cried ._

_After hours of crying infront of the bedroom door, you fell asleep on the floor. When Elsa thought you gave up and already left, she opened the door quietly. To her surprise she saw you sleeping. With deep concern she shook you to wake up. She bet it was cold sleeping on the floor. "(Y/N) wake up," she said gently. Your eyes slowly opened, it widens when you saw Elsa. "Elsa!" You exclaimed and hugged her. "Everything's not your fault! Don't blame yourself! I'm fine now there's nothing to be worried about! I'm so sorry Elsa! I should've listened to you!" You cried on Elsa's shoulders. The blonde girl slowly hugged you back as you kept crying. _

You woke up in a start. Panting, you felt beads of sweat on your forehead. You adjusted your vision and tried to process where you are right now. You saw familiar walls and ceiling made of rocks. You're in Grand Pabbie's cave. You looked to your left and saw a familiar blonde girl who was sleeping on a couch. It was Kristine.

You sat up and groaned, you felt a stinging pain on your stomach. Kristine woke up and saw you trying to sit up. She quickly went beside you to help you up. "How are you feeling?" She asked in concern while stroking your hair gently. "My stomach hurts," you grit your teeth. The blonde girl continued stroking your hair.

A quick flashback came into your mind. You remembered what happened. "How did I get here?! Where's Elsa and the others?! Are they okay?! Where's Romulus?! Is he dead?!" You bombarded Kristine with questions. She shushed you to calm down. "Flame found you where Romulus hid you. He came just in time after you passed out. He took you here in Grand Pabbie's cave." Kristine answered your question.

"How about Elsa? Anna? Hans? Kai? Are they alright?" You asked her frantically. "Elsa, Anna and Hans are fine. They got a few bruises and cuts but their completely fine." said Kristine.

"How about Kai?" You asked in worry since Kristine didn't include him in the 'Fine List'. The blonde girl took a deep breath and held your hand. "He's in the hospital right now. A broken arm and leg. He took most of the impact that's why." You stared at Kristine, utterly speechless. "Don't worry he'll be fine," she reassured you.

Flame walked in, "Oh you're awake," he stated. "You did a great job on Romulus," he chuckled. You noticed he was holding a small crystal ball in his right hand. "Where is he?" You asked Flame. "He's inside a cellar that Kristoff and George made. Still frozen," he replied.

"What's that?" Kristine asked pointing at the crystal ball that Flame was holding. "Oh this?" He threw the ball upward and caught it. "Kristoff found it inside the place where Romulus hid you," he said eyeing the crystal ball. "The old man said to get rid of it. The bad guys might use this to track us down." Flame took a black metal box from his pocket and put the crystal ball inside it. He then locked it with magic. "You see, that ball is used for communication. Like a cellphone." You watched Flame as he locked the metal box inside an old treasure chest. He also locked it with magic.

"Are you ready to go back home?" asked Flame. You nodded at him. "I'll talk to George before we leave," said Flame and left the room.

"Are you sure you're ready? Your stomach still hurts," said Kristine. "I'll just take some pain killers. Don't worry about me," you smiled at the worried blonde girl. "I need to go home I bet Elsa's worried about me." Kristine looked away and frowned. _Of course Elsa's worried._

"What's wrong Kristine?" You asked the blonde when you noticed her change of demeanor. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine!" replied Kristine. She smiled. You are unconvinced, so you asked her "Are you sure?" Kristine frowned, then sighed. She was about to say something but Flame came back.

"Okay (Y/N), George said we can go," said Flame clasping his hands together. Kristoff was following behind him. You stood up from the bed with Kristine helping you up. "You know she still need to rest," said Kristine, pouting. You were about to tell the blonde girl that you're fine but Kristoff's laugh beat you to it. "Come on Kristine, (Y/N)'s a big girl now." said the blond guy, still laughing. Kristine narrowed her eyes at him.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." You beamed at Kristine. She gave the gesture back. "See you later guys," said Flame, getting his spell ready. You braced yourself, you really hate this teleporting spell. You jumped when you felt a hand held yours. You turned your head and saw Kristine smiling at you, then she kissed your cheek. You blushed and stood frozen as the smoke engulfed you and Flame, teleporting you two back to your home.

Kristine frowned as she watched you and Flame disappear. After minutes, there was all smoke left. Kristoff approached his younger sister and sighed. "You know she already has a girlfriend." He said placing a hand on Kristine's shoulder. "I know." Kristine sighed and walked away, leaving Kristoff. The blond guy shook his head, unamused.

* * *

**'I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22' hahaha hello guys**


End file.
